


Чья это вина?

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry is a teacher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guns, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, I will tag as the fic goes on, Kidnapping, Len is mob boss, M/M, Misunderstandings, No wait!, Slow Burn, That will be all for the tags
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: В одном из баров Лен спасает Барри от навязчивого ухажера. Один из врагов Снарта решает, что Барри - парень Снарта, и похищает его. Это приводит к цепочке событий, которая в итоге объединяет два сердца.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whose fault is this?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588694) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



> Переведено для Russian Coldflash Week-2018, день 3 - Не пойман не вор.  
> Текст немного странноватый и притянутый за уши. Но мне нравится!

Барри уселся на барный стул и отхлебнул пива. Быть учителем в двадцать семь было сложно. Он не понимал, почему все мальчики и девочки постоянно терлись возле него (наивный, въехать не мог, что они в него втрескались), после уроков подходили с вопросами, на которые Барри уже устал отвечать, просили дополнительные занятия. Наверное, стоило перенести свои дела, чтобы больше уделять времени своим студентам.  
  
Наконец после тяжелого трудового дня Барри решил сделать перерыв. Он выбрал этот бар, потому что здесь всегда было мало народу. Он заглядывался на симпатичного парня и планировал пригласить его на ужин. Барри допил остатки пива и откашлялся. Сейчас парень не был занят, поэтому момент был просто идеальным.  
  
Но как только он попытался подняться с места, к нему вдруг прижалось чье-то тело. Он обернулся и увидел лысоватого мужчину средних лет. От него за версту несло алкоголем.  
  
— Хэй, милашка, не хочешь составить мне компанию сегодня вечером?  
  
Барри устало закатил глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, но нет. Я занят.  
  
Мужчина погладил Барри по руке.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не заняться чем-нибудь со мной?  
  
— Не трогайте меня! — он попытался вырваться, но мужчина вцепился в его запястье — так сильно, что наверняка останутся уродливые синяки. Барри зашипел от боли.  
  
— Я всегда получаю то, что хочу, красавчик.  
  
Барри с надеждой оглянулся на бармена, но все его мечты о спасении пошли прахом, потому что тот целовался с каким-то парнем. Зашибись! Хорошо, что он не успел пригласить его на свидание.  
  
Пришлось справляться самому. Надо было слушать отца и пойти на каратэ. Но Барри ненавидел насилие. И никогда в жизни не смотрел боевики, потому что был романтичным парнем. Его девизом по жизни была фраза «занимайтесь любовью, а не войной».  
  
Но прямо сейчас он очень сомневался в правильности своего жизненного вектора.  
  
— Отпусти! — Барри снова задергался, но мужчина только сильнее сжал руку, а потом начал наклоняться, собираясь его поцеловать.  
  
Но через секунду навязчивый нахал оказался на полу.  
  
Барри с облегчением выдохнул и отважно посмотрел на своего спасителя. Его дыхание тут же сбилось, а колени позорно задрожали. Мужчина был… господи… красивым, невероятно красивым и сексуальным. В черном костюме и шляпе. А его глаза были похожи на глубокий загадочный океан. Под идеальным пиджаком четко проступали мышцы. Барри вдруг подумал, как же выглядит этот мужчина без одежды и вздрогнул. Черт! Почему у него такая слабость к красивым парням?  
  
Его спаситель пнул пьяницу ногой.  
  
— Когда парень говорит «нет», это значит «нет». Понимаешь или тебе объяснить?  
  
Глаза пьяницы округлились. Кажется, он узнал этого красавца в костюме.  
  
— Простите… простите… я пойду.  
  
Мужчина усмехнулся.  
  
— Никогда больше не суйся в этот бар.  
  
Пьяница кивнул и слишком резво для выпившего убрался прочь. Барри решился поблагодарить своего спасителя и подошел к нему.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся, и Барри залился краской.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Он сделал тебе больно?  
  
Барри покачал головой.  
  
— Ты вовремя вмешался. Спасибо… Я Барри. Барри Аллен. — Он протянул руку. Незнакомец ответил на рукопожатие.  
  
— Леонард Снарт. Но ты можешь звать меня просто Лен.  
  
Барри кивнул, сглотнул и морально подготовился. Говорить с этим Леном было трудновато.  
  
— Ты… э-э-э… выпьешь? Я угощаю.  
  
— Барри, мне жаль, но мне нужно идти. Было приятно познакомиться. — Лен прошел мимо и даже не оглянулся напоследок.  
  
Барри поджал губы. Конечно, идиот. Кто хочет пить с неудачником, который даже постоять за себя не может? Катастрофа, а не вечер, Барри умудрился потерять двух классных парней за ночь.  
  
Барри оставил деньги на стойке. Бармен смущенно посмотрел на него, но Барри не стал реагировать, просто вышел из бара и достал телефон, чтобы вызвать такси. Через несколько минут перед ним остановился странного вида фургон, громко заскрежетавший тормозами. Оттуда выскочили двое мужчин, схватили Барри за руки и потащили внутрь.  
  
Барри так опешил, что даже сначала не мог сопротивляться.  
  
— Что происходит? Кто вы такие?  
  
Один из нападавших вытащил пистолет, ткнул Барри дулом под ребра и рявкнул:  
  
— Закрой пасть!  
  
Второй связал Барри руки за спиной и затолкал ему в рот какую-то тряпку.  
  
Сердце Барри колотилось как бешеное. Что произошло? Зачем они его похитили? Он даже не богат… зачем?  
  
Ответ на свой вопрос он получил, как только заговорил нападавший с пистолетом.  
  
— Босс нам хорошо заплатит, когда узнает, что мы поймали парня Леонарда Снарта.  
  
Барри вытаращил глаза.  
  
ПАРНЯ ЛЕОНАРДА СНАРТА?!


	2. Chapter 2

Барри пришел в себя оттого, что его хлестали по щекам. Затылок заныл, стоило ему вспомнить, как его ударили прикладом по голове. Во рту у Барри все еще была тряпка, но он мог дышать. Он поерзал и попытался пошевелить руками — бесполезно, его привязали к стулу. Барри хмыкнул и безуспешно подергал веревки на запястьях.  
  
— Бесполезно, — сказал ему мужчина, которого звали Кертис. — Никогда не думал, что Снарт трахает таких молодых парней. Сколько тебе, двадцать?  
  
Барри умоляюще посмотрел на своего похитителя. Хотелось кричать, но чертовка тряпка мешала. Кертис вытащил кляп. Барри втянул воздух и закашлялся.  
  
— Пожалуйста… это какая-то ошибка. Я не тот, за кого вы меня принимаете… пожалуйста, отпустите меня.  
  
Кертис поднял бровь, отшвырнул тряпку и схватил Барри за волосы, оттягивая его голову назад. Барри от боли слабо застонал.  
  
— Пожалуйста…  
  
— Ты парень Снарта! Я видел вас двоих в баре, так что не ври!  
  
Барри почувствовал, что у него слезятся глаза.  
  
— Я первый раз его увидел… я его не знаю… он помог мне избавиться от одного нахала… вот и все. Поверьте мне!  
  
Кертис отпустил волосы Барри и отвесил ему еще одну пощечину. На этот раз он разбил Барри губу.  
  
— Снарт никогда никому не помогает? Он сделал это, потому что ты его парень. Я знаю его, он очень умный человек. Прежде чем я добрался до него, он исчез в ночи! — Кертис едко ухмыльнулся. — Но теперь я сцапал тебя, так что ты скажешь, где его найти.  
  
Барри чуть было не вышел из себя от этого наглого «парень Снарта». Кто этот Снарт вообще такой? Что он сделал этому Кертису?  
  
Какого черта вообще Барри поперся в этот проклятый бар…  
  
Кертис ткнул Барри в щеку.  
  
— Эй! Прекрати мечтать о своем парне, скажи, где он?  
  
Барри стиснул зубы.  
  
— Откуда мне знать? Я не его личный помощник.  
  
Еще одна пощечина. У Барри зазвенело в ушах.  
  
Дверь открылась, и Барри увидел еще одного мужчину.  
  
— Он сказал что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, босс, — покачал головой Кертис. — Он упрямый. Но у меня есть свои методы. — Он указал пальцем на инструменты, разложенные на столе. Барри в ужасе ахнул и задергался.  
  
— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня! Я ничего не знаю!  
  
Босс улыбнулся леденящей душу улыбкой.  
  
— Делай, что необходимо. Мы должны найти Снарта.  
  
Снаружи что-то оглушительно взорвалось. Барри вздрогнул, с потолка посыпалась пыль. За отдаленными криками послышались звуки выстрелов.  
  
Все закончилось, не успев начаться. Кертис крикнул боссу: «Он здесь!». Бандиты не успели первыми найти Снарта. Паникующий Кертис пнул стул, Барри завалился на бок, уткнувшись лицом в пол. Он ничего не видел, только слышал выстрелы и глухой стук тел.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и Лен вошел в комнату вместе со своим напарником. Первое, что он сделал, это выстрелил в Кертиса и его босса, не дав им выстрелить первыми. Наверное, это был его стиль — сначала стрельба, а потом все остальные вопросы.  
  
Напарник Лена выстрелил в трупы еще раз.  
  
— Мик! — рявкнул Лен. Мужчина по-имени Мик пожал плечами.  
  
— Лишняя проверка не помешает.  
  
Лен кивнул и поднял стул. Его взгляд был полон сожаления.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
Барри не смог ему ответить, потому что трясся от страха. Никогда раньше он не слышал звуков выстрелов… ладно, слышал, но пистолета вживую не видел. Не видел дождя из пуль. Его взгляд упал на трупы, и в горле стало кисло.  
  
Как только Лен развязал веревки, Барри оттолкнул его.  
  
— Ты… ты только что убил их… почему? Кто ты такой?  
  
Лен обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Успокойся, Барри. Позволь мне объяснить.  
  
Барри прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Господи, не могу на них смотреть. Меня сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Они были плохими людьми, Барри. Они похитили тебя.  
  
— Меня похитили из-за тебя! — воскликнул Барри, а Мик за его спиной глухо зарычал.  
  
— Барри…  
  
Аллен уставился на него.  
  
— Они думали, что я твой парень… и… и ты видишь это! — он ткнул трясущимся пальцем в инструменты. — Они собирались пытать меня!  
  
— Послушай…  
  
— Нет, это ты послушай! Я не знаю, кто ты и поверь, не хочу знать… после всего этого я знаю, что вы, мистер, опасный человек! — Барри отступил, его все еще потряхивало от страха. Он хотел как можно быстрее сбежать отсюда.  
  
Мик бросил взгляд на Лена, но тот покачал головой.  
  
— Прощайте, мистер Снарт. Я бы сказал, что мне приятно с вами познакомиться, но я не буду. Я забуду все, что случилось, будто это плохой сон. — Барри нервно рассмеялся и продолжил пятиться, махнув Лену на прощание. Он повернулся спиной, только когда добрался до двери. Но как только он собрался наконец выйти, Лен схватил его за руку.  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Барри Аллен.


	3. Chapter 3

_Флэшбек_  
  
Лен сидел на заднем сидении своей черной блестящей BMW E30. Мик рядом щелкал зажигалкой и завороженно глядел на пламя — гениальный, как он считал, дар природы. Он всегда любил играть с огнем — будь то сжигание улик на месте преступления или плохих парней. Мик Рори был известен своим горячим нравом, но это не отменяло того факта, что они с Леном были друг другу как братья. Если Лен был мозгом, то Мик — грубой силой.  
Лен же к природе и ее чудесам относился равнодушно. Он взял на себя обязанности своего криминального папаши, когда его пришили. Лен грохнул убийцу отца и занял место самого богатого и  _отмороженного_ человека в преступном мире. Именно поэтому у него было слишком много врагов, которые жаждали сместить его с трона. Поэтому Лен нанял Пола, который был его информатором в логове этих змей.  
  
Лен улыбнулся Мику.  
  
— Если твоя зажигалка сдохнет, то в бардачке штук десять лежит.  
  
— Люблю этих малышек, — ухмыльнулся Мик. — Смотрю на них и хочу сжечь все, что попадается на глаза.  
  
— Не увлекайся, прибереги силы для нужного момента.  
  
Телефон Лена завибрировал.  
  
— Говори! Что? Ты уверен? Адрес есть? Нет, нет! Спасибо… держи меня в курсе… получишь награду от Хартли.  
  
Лен сбросил звонок и нахмурился.  
  
— Ублюдок.  
  
Мик погасил зажигалку.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Адонис и Кертис похитили парня, которого я встретил в баре несколько часов назад. — Лен снова схватил мобильный.  
  
— Какой парень? — не понял Мик. — Зачем?  
  
— Помнишь, я просил Пола присмотреть за этими уродами, особенно за Адонисом, который жаждет стереть в порошок мою империю? — Мик кивнул. — Пол слышал, как Кертис планировал похитить моего бойфренда, чтобы добраться до меня.  
  
— Чего?! — Мик вытаращил глаза, но не от удивления: его разбирал смех.  
  
Лен уставился на друга.  
  
— Он не мой парень. Мы разговаривали всего минуту. Эти идиоты все неправильно поняли. Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Почему? Если парень не твой парень, то какая разница? На черта нам в это лезть? Может забьем?  
  
Лен предложение Мика не оценил. Невинный парень из-за него попал в беду. Лен не хотел признаваться в этом, но в глубине души этот пацан его зацепил. Наверное, своей наивностью. Его мало в жизни привлекали отношения, но с этим Барри… Лен почему-то почувствовал желание защитить его. И если Адонис считает Барри парнем Лена, то весь преступный мир уже наверняка в курсе. Вот тебе один из минусов криминала — слово быстрее молнии. Лен закрыл глаза и представил, что эти кретины сделают с Барри.  
  
— Я его вытащу. И это не обсуждается.  
  
Мик промолчал. Он знал, что если Лен принял решение, то его уже не остановить.  
  
— Ладно… погнали. Я тоже в деле.  
  
— Дэйв, отвези нас, — скомандовал Лен водителю. — Мик, позвони Циско, попроси найти всю информацию о Барри Аллене.  
  
Мик кивнул и набрал номер Циско.  
  
— Ты никуда не пойдешь, Барри Аллен.  
  
Барри сглотнул комок в горле и уставился на руку Лена, стискивающую его запястье.  
  
— Мистер Снарт…  
  
Лен потянул Барри ближе к себе.  
  
— Я уже говорил, зови меня Лен.  
  
— Л… Лен, пожалуйста, не убивай меня… — Барри дрожал, как лист на ветру.  
  
Лен разжал пальцы и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не собираюсь я тебя убивать. — Он увидел, что Барри расслабился, и улыбнулся. Мик на заднем плане выразительно покашлял.  
  
— Не расслабляйся раньше времени, — грубо сказал он.  
  
Барри снова напрягся.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
— Сожалею, но тебе придется поехать с нами. — Лен убрал пистолет и нахмурился.  
  
— Босс. Пора убираться отсюда, копы в любую секунду заявятся, — встрял Мик.  
  
Лен решительно взял Барри за руку.  
  
— Пойдем! Мик, ты знаешь, что делать.  
  
Мик ухмыльнулся и достал коробку спичек.  
  
У Барри не было выбора, кроме как пойти за Леном. Даже если бы он попытался сбежать, далеко бы ушел? Вряд ли. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Что Лен будет с ним делать?  
Лен продолжал вести Барри, пока они не добрались до машины.  
  
— Садись, Хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
  
Барри забрался в салон, и когда Лен сел рядом, мелко задрожал.  
  
— Куда мы едем? — после паузы решился спросить он.  
  
— Увидишь. — Лен оглянулся и увидел, что склад объят огнем. Мик отлично сделал свою работу.  
  
Через минуту пришел сам Мик, забрался в машину и захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты даешь мне делать то, что мне нравится.  
  
Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Дэйв, отвези нас домой к Барри.  
  
Глаза Барри буквально засияли.  
  
— Домой? Правда? — Он почему-то сомневался в том, что все так просто закончится. — О, мистер… то есть Лен! Это очень мило с вашей стороны, но не стоит…  
  
Лен молчал. Он знал, что как только они доберутся до дома Барри, у того крыша поедет. Бедняга даже не знает, во что ввязался. Если Лен правильно понял, у Барри мало в жизни сюрпризов.  
  
Машина остановилась в нескольких кварталах от дома Барри. Тот расслабился, снова увидев свой дом — он даже указал в его сторону и пробормотал «мой дом!». Оказалось, что они подъехали не близко. Мик повернулся к нему, но Барри замахал руками.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке… я дойду. Большое спасибо, Лен. Обещаю, я… никому ничего не расскажу. — Он потянулся к ручке двери, но Лен снова схватил его за руку.  
  
— Прежде чем ты уйдешь… я хочу показать тебе кое-что.  
  
Барри медленно кивнул. Почему-то в животе у него затрепетали бабочки. Как глупо.  
  
— Видишь черный фургон, припаркованный справа от дома?  
  
Барри нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Фургон он заметил сразу. Лен наклонился ближе к нему.  
  
— Внутри — мои враги. И эти очень плохие люди с нетерпением ждут твоего возвращения.  
  
— Что? — Барри в ужасе округлил глаза.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что твои родители отправились в тур по Европе, иначе их бы уже схватили, — без паузы продолжил Лен.  
  
— Я… я не понимаю… что происходит? — в ужасе спросил Барри.  
  
Мик вздохнул.  
  
— Люди, которые тебя похитили, растрепали всем нашим, что у Лена есть парень.  
  
— Но это неправда! — воскликнул Барри, снова начиная дрожать. — Каким таким нашим?  
  
— Ты действительно такой наивный или придуриваешься?  
  
— Мик…  
  
— Прости, босс. Итак, мистер Аллен, позвольте представить вам Леонарда Снарта, главу мафии. Я — Мик Рори, его друг тире правая рука, — гордо объявил Мик.  
  
Глаза Барри метнулись туда-сюда между Леном и Миком.  
  
 _Нет, нет,_  — подумал он. — _Этого быть не может._  Он должен сейчас спать в своей постели, а не вести беседы с мафиозными боссами. Ему казалось, что он окаменел от ужаса. Мафия… преступный мир… глава мафии… Мафия. Слова продолжали крутиться у него в голове.  
  
Лен заметил, что Барри в панике, и поджал губы. Так и должно было произойти. Но главная часть фразы должна была прозвучать сейчас.  
  
— Двое, которых мы убили сегодня… их друзья тоже хотели отомстить мне.  
  
Мафия, криминал… оружие… кровь.  
  
Мафия… криминальный мир…оружие…кровь.  
  
— Барри…ты должен выслушать то, что я собираюсь сказать дальше, ради твоей собственной безопасности и безопасности твоих родителей.  
  
Барри был у ужасе и не мог оторвать взгляд от фургона.  
  
Лен схватил его за руку.  
  
— Барри!  
  
— Да?  
  
— Нам придется побыть вместе некоторое время, пока я все не выясню…  
  
— Как кто побыть вместе?  
  
— Как  _бойфренды_ , — закончил Лен.  
  
У Барри в легких закончился воздух.


	4. Chapter 4

Барри разбудили приятные касания холодных рук к щекам. Сквозь дрему он слышал, как его зовут, снова и снова. Наверное, стоило подать признаки жизни. Медленно открыв глаза, Барри встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами Лена.  
  
— Ты тут? Это не сон? — Лен недоуменно покачал головой. Барри вспомнил, как у него помутилось в голове после того, как Лен сказал, что им придется быть парой, а затем наступила темнота.  
  
Лен поджал губы, а Мик рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты последние десять минут был в отключке. Лен собирался тебя поцеловать… как в «Спящей красавице».  
  
— Мик, — предупреждающе бросил Лен. Мик пожал плечами и вернулся к каким-то своим делам.  
  
Барри комично распахнул глаза, прикрыл рот рукой и обессиленно покачал головой.  
  
— Отпусти меня, — попросил он слабым приглушенным голосом.  
  
— Барри, пожалуйста… послушай меня один раз. Если после этого твое решение не изменится, я немедленно дам тебе уйти.  
  
Барри отнял руку от губ и кивнул, бросая взгляд Лену за спину. Черный фургон все еще стоял на месте.  
  
— Нам придется притворяться парой несколько дней. Это единственный способ спасти тебя от тех, кто будет тебя преследовать. Если ты будешь со мной, я могу пообещать, что никто не причинит тебе вреда. Но если ты будешь пытаться бороться в одиночку, я сомневаюсь, что ты протянешь хотя бы сутки. Дай мне несколько дней. Я найду выход. Подумай о своих родителях, Барри. Как только они вернутся, их сразу же найдут. Мне жаль, что ты теперь втянут во все это…  
  
— Жаль? Ты сожалеешь? — возмущенно воскликнул Барри. — Я умру, как только выйду из твоей машины, и тебе жаль? Жизнь моих родителей под угрозой, и тебе жаль? Ты просишь меня притворяться твоим парнем… парнем мафиозного босса! Это чертовски меня пугает, и ты сожалеешь? Ну, мистер Снарт, позвольте сказать, что это полный…  
  
Лен сжал челюсти.  
  
— Позвольте мне напомнить, мистер Аллен, это не я изображал девицу в беде в захолустном баре. Ничего бы этого не случилось.  
  
— Я не просил твоей помощи! Я бы сам справился! — возразил Барри, на что Мик фыркнул:  
  
— Ага, сказал мальчик, который несколько минут назад хлопнулся в обморок.  
  
Барри зыркнул на Мика.  
  
— Я пойду в полицию. Уверен, они смогут защитить меня от ваших так называемых врагов.  
— Дейв, пожалуйста, отвези нас в участок, — сказал Лен водителю.  
  
— Я не думаю… я и сам могу…  
  
— Просто смотри, — холодно проворчал Лен.  
  
Барри стушевался и замолк. Он поерзал на сиденье, устраиваясь удобнее. Машина выехала с парковки, они быстро добрались до участка.  
  
— Большое спасибо, мистер Снарт, — вежливо сказал Барри, распахивая дверь машины.  
  
— Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один, — медленно считал Лен. Барри огляделся, вдруг втянул голову в плечи и забрался обратно в автомобиль.  
  
— Боже! Тот же черный фургон! Это они? — его голос дрожал от страха.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Лен. — Он будет тебя преследовать, куда бы ты ни пошел.  
  
— Это не шутка, солнышко. В нашем мире, когда человек решает отомстить своему сопернику, его ничего не остановит. Они найдут тебя, даже если ты в ад заберешься, — хмыкнул Мик.  
  
— Ты жив лишь потому, что находишься рядом со мной, — добавил Лен.  
  
— Мне нужно сказать спасибо? Если бы ты не убил моих похитителей, ничего бы этого не случилось… но нет, мистеру Снарту нужно было выглядеть крутым и показать свою силу. Теперь скажи мне, кто во всем этом виноват? — Барри рассвирепел и замахал руками.  
  
Мик показал Барри средний палец.  
  
— Неблагодарный ублюдок.  
  
С Лена было довольно. Он пытался спасти жизнь этого пацана с оленьими глазками, и вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить, пацан обвинял во всем его!  
  
Лен закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я сказал, проваливайте из моей машины, мистер Аллен.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Я мог оставить тебя на съедение пьяному мужику, который собирался растерзать тебя в баре, но я тебя спас… мог проигнорировать моего информатора, когда тот сказал, что тебя похитили, но я спас тебя. Я мог позволить тебе уйти, тебя бы убили или похитили, чтобы пытать. Но я тебя спас.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Я никогда в своей жизни не уделял посторонним больше пяти минут, но ты торчишь в моей машине уже пять часов. Так что прости меня за то, что я, идиот, переживал за тебя, и будь добр — выйди из машины.  
  
На секунду Барри подумал, что это шанс уйти. Но он прекрасно понимал, что произойдет, как только он окажется на улице один. Барри не был готов умереть, ему хотелось жить. Он хотел обручиться с красивым мужчиной, усыновить пятерых милых детишек, двух мальчиков и трех девочек. Он хотел внуков, которым мог бы рассказывать истории. Хотел умереть старым, а не девственником.  
  
— Прости… — Барри едва мог дышать.  
  
Мик ухмыльнулся, потому что знал — это сработает.  
  
— Извини, я плохо слышу, — фыркнул Лен. — Что ты сказал?  
  
— Я сказал прости. Я… мы… ты… мы теперь вроде как пара… — Барри почувствовал, что его щеки заливает краска.  
  
— Хорошее решение, мистер Барри, — промурлыкал Лен.  
  
— Спасибо… за то, что ты… ты знаешь… спас мне жизнь. — Барри закусил губу.  
  
— Тогда добро пожаловать, — сказал Лен и окликнул водителя, чтобы тот отвез их домой.  
  
Барри растекся по сиденью. Его мозг все еще переваривал ситуацию, в которой он оказался. Теперь он будет жить, но есть одно но: ему придется провести несколько дней среди пушек и мафиози. Ему придется притворяться, что Лен его парень.  
  
Барри повернул голову и увидел, что Лен откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. Взгляд Барри зацепился за пистолет в кобуре, пристегнутый к его поясу.  
  
Он вздрогнул, подумав о том, как ему пережить ближайшие дни.  
  
Барри облажался. По полной.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда машина наконец остановилась, Барри почувствовал облегчение. Место, куда они прибыли, находилось далеко от Централ Сити. Дом, который, судя по всему, принадлежал Лену, был больше похож на огромный особняк, который выглядел таким массивным, что буквально нависал сверху. Витой забор окружал дом, острую крышу венчал каменный ангел. Окна были закрыты фиолетовыми шторами с кремовым узором. Завороженный Барри внимательно разглядывал дом и с первого раза не расслышал, что говорит Лен.  
  
— А?  
  
— Прежде чем мы войдем, я хочу прояснить кое-что. Наши фальшивые отношения будут секретом. Никто из членов моей банды не должен знать правду. Но все это завтра, сейчас поздно, все спят…  
  
— Кроме Лизы. Она не уснет, пока не увидит тебя целым и невредимым, — рассмеялся Мик, щелкая зажигалкой.  
  
— Хрена с два! — рявкнул Лен. — Барри, ты должен быть с Лизой осторожен. Она очень умная женщина. Если у нее появятся подозрения, то ничего ее не остановит, она докопается до правды.  
  
Лен хлопнул дверью машины. Стушевавшийся Барри выскочил со своей стороны и тоже прикрыл дверь.  
  
Бог знает, почему, но Барри до глубины души прочувствовал вспыльчивость Снарта. Кто такая эта Лиза? И почему Лен ее боится? Именно боится! Глава мафии боится женщины. Может, она его девушка? Наверное, стоило спросить. Просто для информации. И никаких других причин.  
  
— А… кто такая Лиза? — в голосе Барри отчетливо прозвучала зависть. Лен покосился на него и едко ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Она… ну-у-у-у…. — протянул он. Барри открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, но…  
— Моя сестра.  
  
Барри прикусил язык, чрезмерно счастливо вздохнул, но тут же исправился:  
  
— Хорошо. Сестра… да… точно.  
  
Дэйв вернулся в машину, пока Лен, Мик и Барри шли по дорожке к дому. Барри разглядел мраморный фонтан со статуей ангела с правой стороны газона. Кусты вокруг были пострижены в форме животных и цветов. Мик схватил Барри за плечо, не дав сделать следующий шаг.  
  
Лен отошел к одному из кустов и сунул руку внутрь.  
  
— Что он делает? — шепотом спросил Барри.  
  
— Выключает лазеры, — сказал Мик.  
  
— Но я ничего не вижу! — удивился Барри.  
  
— Солнце, ты правда такой наивный? — покачал головой Мик.  
  
Барри недоверчиво уставился на него.  
  
— Почему ты называешь меня солнцем? Барри — хорошее имя.  
  
— Твое лицо просто излучает счастье. Я чувствую от тебя положительные флюиды… ты можешь сделать кого-нибудь счастливым.  
  
Барри покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Мик вдруг сделался злющим, как черт.  
  
— Если ты скажешь кому-нибудь об этом, я тебя живьем сожгу. Усек?  
  
Барри побледнел и кивнул. Лен вернулся из кустов, и они все вместе двинулись к дому вниз по каменной дорожке. Возле черной двери Лен ввел в специальную панель несколько цифр — двери распахнулись.  
  
 _Поразительно!_  — подумал Барри. Охрана была жесткой.  
  
Они вошли внутрь, и Барри изумился еще больше от шикарного дизайна дома. Он внутри был еще красивее, чем снаружи. Черно-белая плитка на полу сверкала, будто ее только что отполировали. Светло-синие стены были такими же блестящими, отчего казалось, что все вокруг все мерцает. Кругом висели картины, а в центре потолка — огромная сверкающая люстра. Барри стоило признать, что он не смог бы заработать на такую красоту никогда.  
Откуда-то сбоку появилась женщина, выглядящая немного моложе Лена. Она приблизилась к ним и хлопнула Снарта по руке.  
  
— Слава богу, ты живой!  
  
Лен рассмеялся и обнял сестру.  
  
— Лиза, я в порядке.  
  
Так это Лиза… она оказалась шикарной. Интересно, почему Лен так волновался.  
  
— У меня есть информация, что ты отправил Адониса туда, откуда он вылез. Это правда? — спросила Лиза.  
  
— И его правую руку Кертиса туда же. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом, — кивнул Лен.  
  
— Какой же ты придурок. Это же опасно! А если это была бы ловушка? — беспокойно спросила Лиза.  
  
Мик закатил глаза. К такому он успел привыкнуть.  
  
— Так, все, ночь на дворе. Я спать. От вашей лучезарности тошнит уже.  
  
С этими словами он ушел в сторону длинного темного коридора.  
  
Тут Лиза обратила внимание, что с ними стоит что-то еще.  
  
— Хм… так значит, слухи правдивы. У тебя есть парень. Он милый.  
  
Барри почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Внезапно ему захотелось пересчитать плитку под ногами.  
  
— Ой! — проворковала Лиза. — Лен, он такой застенчивый! Где ты его нашел? Он останется с нами? Надолго? А кто у него есть из родственников? А… почему его лицо в синяках?  
  
Барри украдкой посмотрел на Лизу. Да, Лен был прав. Его сестра — вопросительный знак в человеческом обличии.  
  
— А… вообще-то… я и Лен… мы…  
  
— Почему нам не продолжить допрос утром? Мы устали. Барри, пойдем. — Он потянул все еще красного парня за руку. Тот поспешил подчиниться, неловко попрощавшись с Лизой.  
  
Лиза Снарт проводила их взглядом и задумалась. Что-то не так с этим парнем. Но что? Нужно было срочно выяснить.  
  
Когда они добрались до комнаты Лена, тот наконец отпустил руку Барри. Оглядевшись, Лен решительно распахнул дверь и вошел первым. Когда загорелся свет, Барри едва не лишился рассудка.  
  
Комната была более чем просторной. Пахло свежей лавандой, которая успокаивала нервы. В центре комнаты стояла кровать, накрытая шелковым одеялом. Барри сразу же захотелось свалиться на постель и уснуть, чтобы забыть этот день. По одну сторону кровати стоял комод и двухдверный шкаф, а по другую — книжная полка, диван и тумбочка. Отлично! Лен может лечь на диване.  
  
Лен подошел к своему шкафу и вытащил две пары футболок и штанов.  
  
— Надень. Одежду завтра привезут.  
  
Барри кивнул, взяв одежду.  
  
— Спасибо. Мне нужно принять душ.  
  
Лен указал пальцем на дверь рядом с книжной полкой.  
  
— Там вы все необходимое. Зубная щетка в шкафу под раковиной.  
  
Барри снова кивнул и пошел принимать душ. Горячая вода так приятно расслабляла, что он едва не заснул. Затем он надел одежду Лена, которая оказалась удивительно теплой и удобной.  
  
Когда Барри вышел из ванной, он увидел, что Лен растянулся на кровати с книгой в руках.  
  
— А…что ты делаешь?  
  
Лен посмотрел на книгу.  
  
— У тебя проблемы со зрением?  
  
— Что? Нет!  
  
— Дураку понятно, что я читаю. — Лен демонстративно перевернул страницу.  
  
Барри шагнул вперед.  
  
— Ты можете делать все, что хочешь, на диване. Я хочу спать.  
  
Лен поднял бровь.  
  
— Я буду спать в своей постели. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться, места хватит… если у тебя проблемы… диван твой.  
  
— Я не буду спать с тобой! Встань!  
  
Лен ничего не ответил.  
  
— Я — твой Гость. Вот так ты относишься к гостям? Заставишь меня спать на диване?  
  
Ответа опять не было.  
  
— С тобой невозможно иметь дело! — воскликнул Барри.  
  
Лен сел прямее и улыбнулся.  
  
— В чем дело, Барри? У тебя проблемы с самоконтролем? Думаешь, что не выдержишь со мной целую ночь в одной постели?  
  
— Что? Нет! — ахнул Барри. — Я справлюсь! Черт, на себя посмотри! Ладно, все, — с этими словами он сел на кровать, а потом решительно заполз на одеяло.  
  
Лен сдержал улыбку.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут Барри завозился.  
  
— Не могу заснуть.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я спел колыбельную?  
  
Барри повернулся к Лену лицом.  
  
— Просто свет выключи.  
  
— Я читаю.  
  
— А я не могу уснуть.  
  
— Не мои проблемы.  
  
— Иди читать в другую комнату.  
  
— Это моя комната.  
  
— Я не могу уснуть.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя.  
  
— Наши чувства взаимны.  
  
Барри перестал спорить. Он настолько устал, что даже не мог смотреть на Снарта, поэтому молча отвернулся.  
  
Через две минуты свет наконец выключился. Ровно через час Барри начало трясти от холода. Его рука бессознательно двинулась к одеялу Лена.  
  
Через минуту Лен откинул одеяло. Барри застонал во сне и утащил его на себя. Лен что-то прорычал и схватил край одеяла. Схватка продолжалась еще пять минут, пока они оба не устали и не заснули.  
  
Барри проснулся оттого, что теплое тело прижалось к нему. Его голова лежала на чьей-то широкой груди и… Барри было потрясающе хорошо. Он радостно что-то проурчал и устроился удобнее.  
  
В следующую секунду его сердце забилось так, словно оно было готово участвовать на соревнованиях по бегу.  
  
Барри медленно поднял голову и увидел, что он лежит в объятиях  _Леонарда Снарта_!


	6. Chapter 6

Барри поднял голову и понял, что лежит в объятиях Леонарда Снарта.  
  
Тело мгновенно среагировало — Барри дернулся, выбираясь из теплый объятий, и угодил макушкой прямо Снарту в нос. Лен резко проснулся и схватился за ушибленное место.  
  
— Какого черта?  
  
Барри вскочил с постели.  
  
— Почему ты меня обнимал?!  
  
Лен спокойно почесал кончик носа и зевнул.  
  
— Ты не забыл, что мы тут вдвоем спали? Я дышать не мог, когда ты ко мне подполз.  
  
Барри схватил подушку и изо всех сил швырнул в Снарта, но тот ловко перехватил ее в полете.  
  
— Я не собирался с тобой обниматься, просто… тут одно одеяло, я замерз!  
  
— Другого я и не ожидал, — сказал Лен и тоже встал, направляясь в ванную.  
  
Барри уставился на его спину.  
  
— Ты придумал что-нибудь, чтобы вытащить меня из всего этого идиотизма?  
  
— Я человек, а не машина. Ты не можешь ввести вопрос и тут же получить ответ. Дай мне немного времени.  
  
— И сколько времени тебе нужно? У меня же работа… меня ждут ученики!  
  
— Чтобы учить своих ребят, тебе надо остаться в живых! Теперь можешь помолчать хотя бы минуту, мне нужно в душ.  
  
Лен не стал ждать ответа и молча ушел в ванную. Барри бросился за ним и со всего размаху угодил мизинцем по краю кровати.  
  
— А-а-а-ау! — заорал он, подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Черт, это было больно. Оставалось надеяться, что он ничего себе не сломал, а закачавшаяся от удара ваза на прикроватной тумбочке устояла на месте.  
  
Барри поправил вазу и похромал к двери.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя! — проорал он, безуспешно дернув ручку несколько раз.  
  
— Взаимно, — донеслось из-за двери.  
  
Когда Лен вышел из душа, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Барри стало жарко. Он вдруг почувствовал, как температура в комнате начала стремительно подниматься. Лен явно следил за собой. На довольно накачанных руках выступали вены, что выглядело жутко сексуально. Барри знал, что Лен довольно сильный, но теперь, видя его полуголым, он позорно не мог отделаться от неприличных мыслей. Особенно его привлекли шрамы на теле Снарта, у каждого из которых, несомненно, была своя история.  
  
Барри коснулся заалевшей щеки и сглотнул.  
  
— Я… ты… мне нужны мышцы… то есть душ. Да, я хочу принять душ! — он мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что все же смог договорить фразу твердым голосом.  
  
Лен хитро улыбнулся и открыл шкаф.  
  
— Вперед.  
  
Барри кивнул и кинулся в ванную, забыв про ушибленную ногу.  
  
Лен глубоко вздохнул и сел на постель. Его взгляд против воли постоянно натыкался на дверь, за которой находился этот странный парень, медленно проникающий всем своим существом в сердце Снарта. Лену Барри понравился с первой секунды, а сегодня, когда он проснулся с Барри, спящим в его объятиях с чуть приоткрытым ртом… Лену так не хотелось беспокоить его, что он решил притвориться, что спит. Барри выглядел таким очаровательным, что Лену хотелось… не отпускать его. Он так идеально пристроился рядом, во сне его молодое лицо выглядело еще красивее.  
  
Лен хмыкнул. О чем он вообще думает? Какие чувства? Как он мог позволить себе счастье? Да даже если он что-то и чувствует… Барри его ненавидит. И его мир тоже ненавидит. Ненавидит тот факт, что Лен был преступником и отнимал у людей жизни.  
  
Мир Барри был совершенно иным — родители, ученики, беззаветно любящие его, а мир Снарта состоял из крови и оружия. Барри никогда бы не согласился быть с ним рядом. Так что Лену придется притворяться, что он его тоже ненавидит, иначе он просто не сможет отпустить этого парня. Пускай его сердце начало оттаивать, Барри должен его ненавидеть. И точка.  
  
Одевшись, Лен выложил вещи для Барри. Потом зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Да, Пол… есть новости?  
  
Барри услышал стук в дверь. Лен был занят разговором по телефону, поэтому он решился открыть сам. Как только дверь распахнулась, Барри оторопел — ему в лоб уперлось дуло пистолета. На пороге обнаружился парень примерно его возраста.  
  
— Так это правда. Лен привел в дом питомца.  
  
Барри был в шоке. Часть его хотела завопить, что он не домашнее животное, но другая, более испуганная, могла рассуждать здраво — чего доброго пристрелят на месте.  
  
У Барри задрожали ноги.  
  
— Да, вкус у Лена так себе. Ты даже с прицелом пушки справиться не можешь, — подначивал его незнакомец.  
  
— Что за херня тут твориться? — возмутился подошедший Лен, быстро оттаскивая Барри себе за спину. — Хартли, ты совсем обалдел?  
  
Хартли улыбнулся.  
  
— Пришел взглянуть на твоего парня.  
  
— И приставил ему ко лбу пистолет? — прошипел Снарт.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, босс. Я ничего плохого не сделал. Давайте, завтрак готов, — с этими словами Хартли схватил Лена за рукав и потянул за собой.  
  
Барри нахмурился. Хартли ему не понравился. И пушка, и то, как он разговаривал с Леном. А особенно то, как нагло он трогал его парня… да, фальшивого парня.  
  
Лен медленно отцепил от себя руку Хартли и повернулся к Барри.  
  
— Идем, позавтракаем. — Лен обхватил ладонь Барри. Тот залился краской.  
  
Хартли что-то буркнул на заднем плане, но Лен никак не отреагировал. Все вместе они пришли в столовую, где стоял огромный стол — в этом доме все было огромным. Барри и Лен сели рядом, а Хартли устроился прямо напротив Лена. Барри постарался игнорировать его сальные улыбки.  
  
— Доброе! — поприветствовал их Мик, жующий тост.  
  
— Доброе утро, Мик.  
  
— Барри, я хочу представить тебе свою… банду. Мика ты уже знаешь, он мне как брат. Лиза моя сестра… парень рядом с ней — Циско, ее муж, компьютерщик. Обычно он занимается нашими системами безопасности. — Циско помахал Барри. — А это Хартли. Он наш стрелок.  
Хартли взглянул на нахмурившегося Барри, который не мог понять, почему его вообще волновал этот парень.  
  
— А это Барри Аллен, мой парень. Он работает учителем и побудет с нами несколько дней, — закончил Лен.  
  
— Барри, расскажи мне, как вы познакомились, — попросила Лиза, отпивая ярко-оранжевый апельсиновый сок.  
  
— Ноябрь, — выпалил Барри, а Лен в ту же секунду произнес «октябрь».  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Так октябрь или ноябрь? — уточнил Циско.  
  
— Полночь тридцать первого октября, но Барри постоянно говорит, что это уже считается ноябрем, — выкрутился Лен.  
  
Хартли закатил глаза и проворчал:  
  
— Вот как бывает, когда ты крутишь с преподом.  
  
— Где вы встретились? — полюбопытствовала Лиза.  
— В музее.  
— В баре.  
Мик ухмылнулся. Господи, как же они облажались.  
  
— Скорее ты пошел за мной из музея в бар, — рассмеялся Лен.  
  
Барри треснул Лена ногой, тот ответил тем же.  
  
— Ага, конечно… это ты потащился за мной из бара в музей. Ты все перепутал!  
  
Они уставились друг на друга, никто не желал сдаваться. Они бы так и сидели, как два сыча, пока до Лена не дошло, что на них все пялятся. Он прочистил горло и произнес:  
  
— Конечно, детка.  
  
— Детка? — Барри нелепо моргнул.  
  
— Да, детка. Я преследовал тебя, потому что падок на твои прелести… удовлетворен? — последнее слово Лен произнес шепотом, почти с придыханием.  
  
Барри медленно кивнул, снова краснея. Детка? Черт, почему это так ему понравилось?  
Хартли издал звук, похожий на рвоту, и продолжил жевать. Лиза добродушно улыбнулась — ее сомнения подтверждались. Между этими двумя было что-то не так.  
  
— Думаю, достаточно вопросов. Давайте есть, — сказал Лен, придвигая к себе тарелку.  
После завтрака Лиза опять атаковала Барри и Лена  
.  
— У вас был секс?  
  
Барри поперхнулся соком и закашлялся. Лен мягко похлопал его по спине и строго посмотрел на сестру.  
  
— Лиза, в чем проблема?  
  
— Прости, я просто…  
  
Циско погладил жену по руке.  
  
— Хватит, малыш, дай парню прийти в себя.  
  
Лиза отвела взгляд.  
  
— Лен, извини, я не хотела…  
  
Барри наконец отдышался и смог улыбнулся.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Так, в зале через десять минут. У меня важные новости, — громко произнес Лен, набирая номер в телефоне.  
  
— Эй, чувак, что за повод? — спросил у Мика Циско.  
  
— Какая, нахер, разница? Если я смогу что-нибудь поджечь, то все будет заебись.  
  
— Тогда пойдемте, — хихикнула Лиза. — Не хочу заставлять Ленни ждать.  
  
Когда все собрались в зале, Лен встал со своего места.  
  
— У нас проблема, — начал он, пристально разглядывая своих подельников. Никто не выказал удивления. Каждый день они жили бок о бок с опасностью и были хорошо осведомлены о последствиях. Единственным человеком, который напрягся при слове «проблема», был Барри. Бедный пацан оказался в ловушке. Он этого не заслуживал. Но если бы Лен не принял правильное решение, пацан был бы уже мертв.  
  
— Что за проблема? Просто скажи, и я испепелю источник проблем! — Мик выразительно щелкнул зажигалкой.  
  
Лен перестал ходить из угла в угол.  
  
— Не сейчас. Как вы все знаете, я избавился от Адониса и его правой руки, Кертиса. Многие из их подельников злятся и готовы мстить. Вот почему Барри здесь. Они добрались до его дома, ему опасно оставаться там одному. Нам придется быть осторожными в ближайшие дни. Я хочу на некоторое время затаиться. Никаких новых контрактов и сделок… ясно?  
  
— Да куда уж яснее.  
  
— Прячем башку в песок, понятно.  
  
— Как скажешь, босс.  
  
— И еще: у нас есть приглашение… к Хоуку.  
  
Лиза начала ахнула, потом завизжала:  
  
— Ты не шутишь? Вечеринка у Хоука? О боже!  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что они нас пригласили! — Циско визжал почти как Лиза.  
  
— Ого! — воскликнул Хартли. Даже Мик заулыбался.  
  
— Что за Хоук? Вечеринка? — Барри аккуратно пихнул Циско в бок.  
  
— Чувак! Хоук — глава мафии самого верхнего уровня! Выше, чем наш Лен. Его банда — самые опасные преступники в мире. Каждый год они устраивают вечеринку, куда приглашают лишь лидеров, которых Хоук считает крутыми! Нас никогда не приглашали… я до сих пор не могу поверить! — Циско открыл рот и блаженно уставился в пространство.  
  
— Это потому, что ты убил Адониса Тара? — взволнованно спросила Лиза. Лен снова кивнул.  
  
Хартли вдруг вскочил со своего места и крепко обнял Лена.  
  
— Ты просто самый крутой босс, — прошептал он. Лен коротко глянул в сторону Барри и увидел, как пацан сердито стиснул зубы. Он что, ревнует?  
  
Барри не мог избавиться от назойливых бабочек в животе и нервно грыз ноготь. Что-то шло не так. Он тихо хмыкнул себе под нос. Интересно, почему он так волнуется? Он же останется тут, в этом шикарном особняке, вряд ли Лен потащит его с собой…  
  
— И ты идешь с нами, Барри, — сказал Лен, глядя прямо в глаза Барри.


	7. Chapter 7

— Барри, ты идешь с нами, — сказал Лен, глядя в глаза Барри.  
  
Барри уставился на Лена и не отводил взгляд целую минуту, а затем встал со стула и молча вышел из зала, чем очень удивил подельников Снарта.  
  
— Что с ним? — удивленно спросил Циско.  
  
— Ему просто нужно время привыкнуть. Наша работа для него — нечто новое, — Лен попытался оправдаться, но внутри он прекрасно понимал, что Барри испугался перспективы присутствия на мафиозной вечеринке.  
  
Лиза погладила брата по плечу.  
  
— Ты должен поговорить с ним.  
  
— Едем в восемь, — кивнул Лен и тоже ушел, направляясь в свою спальню, где он и нашел Барри.  
  
Аллен слонялся по комнате, как дикое животное в клетке. Лен прочистил горло.  
  
— Ты дыр в моей комнате наделаешь, если будешь так кружить.  
  
— Заткнись! — взорвался Барри. — О чем ты думал, Лен? Что я потащусь к твоим гнусным друзьям, где вы будете обсуждать, кого убить следующим? Чью жизнь вы отберете? А что… черт, почему мне так не повезло, почему судьба решила сделать нас… парой.  
  
Лен молчал, пока пацан не закончил тираду. Потом он быстрым шагом пересек комнату и схватил Барри за руку.  
  
— Послушай и уложи это в своей кучерявой башке. Я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться. Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты умер, то тебя тут не было.  
  
Барри выдернул руку.  
  
— Тогда зачем ты тащишь меня на эту вечеринку?  
  
Лен попытался усмирить свой гнев, но получалось плохо — он силой усадил Барри на кровать.  
  
— Рот на замок и слушай меня!  
  
Барри притих и вцепился в край своей рубашки.  
  
— Ты можешь не смотреть на меня… так, будто хочешь меня сожрать.  
  
Лен не мог не улыбнуться. Мик был прав, когда назвал его солнцем. Пацан всегда вызывал улыбку.  
  
— Ты пойдешь со мной на вечеринку, познакомишься с Хоуком.  
  
Барри открыл рот, но Лен не дал сказать ему и слова.  
  
— Я попрошу его объявить, что ты мой бойфренд. Так что никто больше не коснется пальцем ни тебя, ни твоих родителей.  
  
— И это сработает? — недоверчиво спросил Барри.  
  
— Ты не знаешь Хоука. Его слово окончательное. Если кто-то осмелится ему возразить, его убьют в течении часа.  
  
— Зачем ему тебя слушать?  
  
— Потому что я у него на хорошем счету, Барри. Уверен, что он не откажет.  
  
Барри с надеждой взглянул на Лена.  
  
— Точно?  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Я пойду.  
  
— Я попросил Мика выбрать тебе костюм на вечер. Доверься мне, все будет прекрасно.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Лен качнул головой.  
  
— Скажешь спасибо, когда все закончится.  
  
 _Вечер, восемь часов._  
  
Лен, Барри и еще несколько человек сидели в лимузине, который вез их в особняк, расположенный в двух часах езды от дома Снарта. Мужчины были облачены в черные костюмы, а Лиза — длинное платье и бриллиантовое колье. Барри казалось, что они едут не больше не меньше, чем на церемонию вручения Оскара.  
  
Пока остальные были заняты разговором о предстоящей вечеринке, Барри нервничал, сидя подле Лена. Он таращился в бегущую за окном дорогу и тяжело дышал. Лен, даже не глядя в его сторону, ощущал и понимал его волнение. Чтобы хоть как-то усмирить Барри, Лен ласково сжал его колено. Парень поднял взгляд и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
Лен рядом. Что может пойти не так?  
  
Они прибыли на парковку перед особняком. Барри нахмурился, выглянув в окно. Нигде не было света, дом выглядел в десять раз больше дома Снарта.  
  
— Адрес точно правильный? Дом выглядит как заброшенный.  
  
Хартли пискляво передразнил Барри и рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты ждал фанфары и петарды? — грубо спросил Мик.  
  
Барри смутился и залился краской.  
  
— Мик хочет сказать, что это самый большой и серьезный праздник для мафии. Будут присутствовать главы мафии разных стран. Так что придется быть тише воды, ниже травы, чтобы не нагрянули копы.  
  
— О… вечеринка в темноте? — Барри так и не перестал краснеть.  
  
Лен опять стиснул его колено.  
  
— Просто пойдем внутрь. Ты сам все увидишь.  
  
Барри кивнул, и они выбрались из лимузина. Вся их группа была остановлена у входа высокими мускулистыми охранниками.  
  
— Код.  
  
— Три, четыре, пять, ноль, — невозмутимо произнес Лен.  
  
Один мужчина кивнул, а второй вышел вперед.  
  
— Мы вас обыщем. Распоряжение Хоука, никакого оружия.  
  
— Делайте свое дело. — Лен раскинул руки, позволяя ощупать карманы. Проверили и остальных, а Лизу обыскивала специально вызванная девушка.  
  
Лена и его подельников проводили к двери в полной темноте. Как только двери распахнулись, оттуда хлынул яркий свет, Барри испуганно заморгал, а потом огляделся.  
Помещение было огромным — кремовые стены украшены произведениями искусства. Сильно пахло алкоголем и сигарами. Барри вдохнул и закашлялся.  
  
— М-м-м, вкусно! — оценил Мик.  
  
Лен повернулся к своим подельникам.  
  
— Заходим, ведите себя прилично. Барри, держись меня.  
  
Тот лишь кивнул, бессовестно озираясь. Циско и Лиза ушли куда-то влево, Мик стокнулся с какими-то своими давними коллегами. Хартли бросил недовольный взгляд на Барри и прицепился к какому-то мужчине.  
  
— Кто такой Хоук? — поинтересовался Барри.  
  
Лен выискивал Хоука в толпе. Он надеялся, что тот согласится выслушать его, иначе у парня наверняка в конце вечеринки случится сердечный приступ.  
  
— Подожди здесь.  
  
Барри в ужасе вцепился в ладонь Снарта.  
  
— Что? Куда ты?!  
  
— Возьму напитки.  
  
— Мы не пить сюда пришли! — зашипел Барри. — Поговори с этим Хоуком.  
  
Лен ничего не мог поделать со своей довольной и наглой улыбкой.  
  
— Барри, мы минуту назад сюда зашли. Прояви выдержку.  
  
Барри подумал и согласился — Лен прав. Хотя бы десять минут нужно продержаться.  
  
— Ладно. Но я не пью.  
  
— Сделаешь вид.  
  
Лен прогулялся до бара и принес им пива. Барри недовольно шмыгнул носом и сделал вид, что пьет.  
  
— Ты серьезно не употребляешь алкоголь или просто выпендриваешься?  
  
— Пить и курить вредно для здоровья.  
  
— Согласен, — улыбнулся Лен. — Но это весело.  
  
— Ничего веселого в пьянстве нет.  
  
— Вам не нравятся напитки, которые здесь подают? — раздался за спиной Барри пугающий ледяной голос.  
  
Барри дернулся и развернулся так быстро, что облил пиджак. В глазах незнакомца не читалось ничего, они были черными, как у дьявола. Барри в ужасе попятился, прижимаясь к Лену, и услышал, как Снарт, выдохнув, констатировал:  
  
— Хоук.


	8. Chapter 8

Хоук считался главарем криминального мира. Он был безжалостным преступником без капли милосердия в сердце. Его рост был около пяти футов и шести дюймов, возраст — пятьдесят пять лет, судя по информации ФБР. Он занимался наркоторговлей, вымогательствами, отмыванием денег, но налоговое мошенничество, в котором он был просто асом, принесло ему тонны денег, власть и идеально работающую финансовую систему.  
  
Хоук прошелся по залу, улыбаясь, когда люди кланялись ему — пусть они проявляли не уважение, а страх. Краем уха он услышал разговор, какой-то молодой человек высказывал недовольство напитками. Хоук нахмурился — кому-то не понравились напитки?  
  
Этот незнакомый болван испугался так, что облил Хоука пивом.  
  
— Хоук, — прошептал стоящий за его спиной Снарт.  
  
 _Нет!_  — в ужасе подумал Барри. Из всех людей в зале… он врезался именно в Хоука, да еще и облил его пивом! Где чертова удача? Кажется, его сейчас вынесут отсюда вперед ногами. Даже если Барри сможет выбраться из жизни Лена, то Хоук наверняка закопает его живьем.  
  
 _Господи, Барри_ , — подумал Лен. Пацан буквально молил о смерти! Преждем чем Лен успел хоть что-то сделать, Барри… шагнул вперед и выудил из кармана белоснежный платок.  
  
— Мне так жаль, сэр… я не знал, что вы стоите прямо за мной… вам нужен предупреждающий знак… ну это, как колокольчик, например…  
  
— Барри! — попробовал остановить его Лен, но тщетно.  
  
Хоук стиснул Барри за запястье.  
  
— Колокольчик? Ты думаешь, что я животное?  
  
Барри слабо рассмеялся и продолжил нервно лепелать:  
  
— Нет! Хотя ваша личность… как зверь. Просто… было бы неплохо предупреждать…  
  
— Имя, — требовательно произнес Хоук.  
  
Лен не выдержал и встал рядом с Барри.  
  
— Простите его, он просто…  
  
— Имя.  
  
Лен поджал губы.  
  
— Я Леонард Снарт, а он…  
  
Мрачный Хоук вдруг улыбнулся.  
  
— Снарт? Я слышал о тебе. Ты убрал Адониса?  
  
Лен уверенно кивнул.  
  
— Хм. Мне нравится твой стиль. Адонис раздражал. Хорошая работа. — Хоук достал сигару. Барри сразу же закашлялся от дыма и замахал руками. — Что это за ребенок?  
  
Лен успел первым.  
  
— Он со мной. Это Барри Аллен.  
  
Хоук улыбнулся.  
  
— Зверь, да? Мне нравится. Хоук-Зверь. Интересный мальчик, он мне нравится. — Хоук протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Барри.  
  
Лен был в шоке. Этот пацан что, может расположить к себе любого?  
  
Барри реакция Хоука обескуражила. Судя по рассказам Снарта, Барри ожидал получить пулю в лоб. Лен зря волновался, этот человек казался довольно милым.  
  
— Простите за пальто, — пролепетал Барри, но Хоук отмахнулся.  
  
— Не знаю, почему, но я на тебя не злюсь.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и с намеком посмотрел на Лена. Тот кивнул и снова заговорил.  
  
— Хочу попросить вас кое о чем.  
  
Хоук поднял бровь.  
  
— О чем?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы сделали объявление.  
  
К Хоуку подошел мужчина и что-то прошептал ему на ухо.  
  
— Готово?  
  
Подошедший мужчина кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Я поговорю с тобой позже, Снарт. — Хоук ушел прежде, чем Лен сказал еще хоть слово.  
  
Барри попытался пойти за Хоуком, но Лен его остановил.  
  
— Стоять! Мы не на школьной тусовке, и он — не твой друг.  
  
— Почему ты не сказал о нас? — чуть громче заявил Барри, но Лен тут же приложил палец к его губам.  
  
— Тс-с-с.  
  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Лен почему-то наслаждался тем, какими мягкими оказались губы Барри, он даже подумал, что будет, если пацан прикусит его палец. Он медленно провел пальцем по верхней губе, Барри тут же прошило мелкой дрожью. Он не понимал, почему так бессовестно тает под прикосновениями Лена, хотя тот коснулся его всего лишь пальцем…  
  
— Кому-то определенно нравится вечеринка! — ухмыльнулся подошедший Мик.  
  
Лен быстро убрал палец и был готов поклясться, что услышал, как Барри простонал что-то протестующее.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты себя прилично ведешь?  
  
— Я точно не собираюсь целоваться при всех.  
  
Барри опять покраснел.  
  
— Мы не целовались… он… он просто… я…  
  
— Невинное солнышко! Прямо вижу, как над вами летает Купидон! — продолжал дразниться Мик.  
  
Лен закатил глаза и потянул Барри за собой.  
  
— От Купидона не спрячешься! — заржал Мик.  
  
Лен собирался найти Хоука, когда их с Барри отвлек громкий мужской голос.  
  
— Дамы и господа!  
  
Все присутствующие в зале повернулись на голос. Человек, которого звали Джеффри, стоял на центральной сцене вместе с Хоуком, сидящим позади него в черном кресле. Джеффри был одним из самых надежных людей.  
  
— Мы надеемся, что вам нравится вечеринка!  
  
По толпе пронеслось гулкое «да».  
  
— Хоук устроил эту встречу не просто так. Джулс, пожалуйста…  
  
Джулс, еще один из членов банды, внесла на сцену поднос, накрытый красной бархатной тканью, а сверху лежал огромный синий алмаз. Он сверкал так, что ослеплял глаза. Барри не мог оторвать от него взгляда.  
  
— Одной из причин сегодняшнего торжества является изысканный голубой бриллиант. Я имею честь объявить, что эта красота теперь — собственность Хоука.  
  
— Он что, украл алмаз? — шепотом спросил Барри.  
  
— Нет. Куин решил подарить Хоуку камень, стоимостью двести пятьдесят миллионов долларов.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь ответить да или нет?  
  
Лен ничего не сказало, просто захлопал в ладоши, как и все гости. Лиза стояла с широко открытым ртом, а хихикающий Циско пытался привести ее в чувство.  
  
— Я тоже такой хочу! — фыркнула Лиза. Циско рассмеялся и приобнял жену.  
  
— Теперь можете продолжить наслаждаться сегодняшним праздником. — Джеффри взял алмаз. — Сэр, я прослежу, чтобы с камнем ничего не случилось.  
  
Хоук кивнул.  
  
— Позаботься о нем, Джеффри.  
  
Внезапно погас свет, и все остались в полной темноте.  
  
— Какого черта? — рявкнул Хоук. — Кто выключил свет?  
  
Барри почувствовал, что кто-то натолкнулся на него. Его немедленной реакцией было поймать Лена за руку.  
  
— Лен…  
  
Лен обнял его за шею.  
  
— Все хорошо…  
  
Через минуту зал снова озарило светом. Барри разжал пальцы и вздохнул.  
  
— Что происходит?  
  
Лен прищурился, нутром чуя, что что-то не так.  
  
— Проблемы. Я прямо в воздухе чувствую.  
  
— Забей, Лен, — отмахнулся Барри. — Давай поговорим с Хоуком. Кажется, у него хорошее настроение из-за камня…  
  
Лен кивнул и они вместе двинулись в сторону Хоука. Но как только они приблизились на несколько футов, Джеффри закричал:  
  
— Сэр… алмаз исчез!  
  
Барри и Лен замерли на месте, а Хоук вскочил со стула.  
  
— Что?!  
  
По всему залу снова разнесся шум. Всем стало любопытно, у кого хватило смелости украсть алмаз у Хоука.  
  
— Его украли, когда погас свет… мне жаль, сэр…  
  
— Закройте двери! — зарычал Хоук. — Обыщите всех! Мне нужен мой алмаз! Я не позволю ни одному человеку выйти отсюда, пока его не найду!  
  
Присутствующие подозрительно оглядели друг друга. Входные двери зловеще захлопнулись в мертвой тишине.  
  
— Я найду того, кто украл камень, и живьем спущу с него шкуру, — ледяным голосом произнес Хоук, сканируя всех, стоящих в комнате. Наконец его взгляд остановился на Барри.  
  
— О нет, — прошептал испуганный Аллен. — Почему он смотрит на меня?


	9. Chapter 9

Барри напрягся от взгляда Хоука.  
  
— О нет… почему он смотрит на меня? — он вцепился рукой в пиджак Лена. Снарт ничего не ответил. Напряжение в комнате стало буквально физически ощутимо, люди Хоука достали оружие. Некоторые из глав кланов протестовали, но лишь от одного взгляда Хоука затыкались и позволяли себя обыскать. Некоторые стали обвинять других в краже. Даже Лену досталось — его обвинили в том, что он упер камень для своего парня.  
  
Снарт пытался сдержаться и не начать лезть на рожон исключительно из-за Барри. Он знал, что лишь подольет масло в огонь. Один из мужчин Хоука схватил Барри за руку и потащил подальше от Лена.  
  
— Стой тут! — рявкнул он на Снарта. Тот промолчал, потому что лучшего варианта действий не было.  
  
Всех разделили на группы по восемь человек, Барри и Лен, естественно, были в разных. Рядом с Барри был Мик, но от этого легче не стало. Он продолжал оглядываться на Лена, который вселял в него уверенность лишь одним взглядом. Барри поежился и подобрался поближе к Мику.  
  
— Расслабься, — проворчал тот.  
  
— Он правда кожу снимет с того, кто украл алмаз?  
  
— Я бы лучше его сжег, — пожал плечами Мик.  
  
Хартли терся подле Снарта, хитро улыбался Барри и демонстративно укладывал руку на плечо своего босса, нашептывая ему какую-то чушь.  
  
— Обыщите всех еще раз! — рявкнул Хоук. — Мне нужен бриллиант!  
  
В каждой группе оставалось еще по три человека, по мере того, как проверяли их карманы, людей отводили в сторону. Следующими освободились Циско и Лиза, которые сразу же вжались в угол.  
  
Барри видел, как обыскивали Лена, как люди Хоука сурово приказывали ему «руки и ноги в стороны».  
  
— Полегче! — со смешком крикнул им Мик. Наконец очередь дошла до Барри, который с готовностью дал себя ощупать. Когда у Барри проверяли карманы, с другого конца зала раздался чей-то голос.  
  
— Я нашел его! — заорал Джулс, хватая виновника за шею. В другой руке он держал алмаз.  
  
— Как ты посмел! — зарычал Хоук. — Думал, что сбежишь с моей собственностью?  
  
Мужчина начал плакать и затрясся от страха.  
  
— Простите… простите… позвольте все объяснить… все не так…  
  
Но до того как мужчина закончил говорить, раздался выстрел. Виновный упал как подкошенный лицом вниз.  
  
Барри в ужасе прикрыл уши руками. Волна страха невероятной силы сковала его тело, дыхание сбилось, а потом замедлилось. Его взгляд был прикован к лежащему на полу мужчине. Барри чувствовал, как сердце колотится в груди. Рядом появился Мик, его губы шевелились, но из-за звона в ушах Барри не мог разобрать ни слова.  
  
Мик выругался, а потом позвал Снарта.  
  
Лен видел, Барри дрожит, а Мик никак не может его успокоить. Он сразу понял, что происходит. У Барри была паническая атака. Не долго думая, Лен бросился к Барри, но его остановил один из охранников Хоука.  
  
— Стоять на месте.  
  
Голос Лена был опасно ледяным.  
  
— Прочь с дороги! — он оттолкнул человека и быстро зашагал к испуганному парню.  
Мужчина хотел кинуться вслед за Леном, но Хоук остановил его.  
  
— Отпусти его к пацану.  
  
Мик отошел в сторону, позволив Лену занять его место. Снарт осторожно сжал Барри за запястье.  
  
— Эй, Барри, успокойся… все в порядке…  
  
Шокированный Барри не слышал ласковых слов Лена. Глаза его были распахнуты, в них блестели слезы. Лен и Мик переглянулись. А потом Снарт заметил, что Барри неотрывно глядит на мертвого человека на полу. Лен попробовал снова.  
  
— Посмотри на меня Барри… давай, сфокусируйся… посмотри на меня.  
  
Барри медленно повернул голову и понял, что рядом стоит Лен.  
  
— Л… Лен…он…  
  
— Дыши, Барри…не говори ничего… просто дыши, — прошептал Лен.  
  
Барри покачал головой.  
  
— Я…не могу… слишком тяжело, больно. — Он указал на грудь.  
  
— Да, ты можешь Барри… вдыхай и выдыхай… вместе со мной… вдыхай и выдыхай.  
  
Барри последовал его совету, пытаясь втянуть драгоценный воздух в легкие. Через десять минут он смог успокоиться. Он ничком упал вперед на руки Лена, который крепко обнял его.  
  
— Все хорошо… дыши.  
  
Лен вдруг заметил, в зале стало тихо, все уставились на них. Он видел, как его друзья и враги разговаривали шепотом. Этого не должно было произойти. Он просто устроил чертово шоу и продемонстрировал его чувства к пацану во всей красе, тем самым подтвердив, что Барри действительно его парень.  
  
Хоук потер лоб.  
  
— Уберите тело. Праздник закончился.  
  
Труп моментально унесли., а участникам вечеринки указали на дверь. Хоук подошел к Снарту, который все еще обнимал Барри.  
  
— Он в порядке?  
  
Барри неохотно выбрался из кольца рук Лена и кивнул.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Казалось, что Хоук сожалеет (впервые в жизни!) о том, что убил человека на глазах Барри.  
  
— Снарт… береги его.  
  
Лен хотел заговорить о своем плане, но теперь уже было бесполезно, все ушли. Теперь ему придется искать способ выбраться из этих фальшивых отношений.  
  
Хоук оглянулся на Барри, который все еще до сих пор не пришел в себя, и ушел. Циско и Лиза тут же подошли к ним.  
  
— Братец, давай убираться отсюда, — тихо сказала Лиза, поглядывая на Барри.  
  
Лен вздохнул и вывел своего парня из зала. Всю дорогу до дома Барри молчал как рыба и двигался словно на автомате. Циско, Лиза и Мик пытались его подбодрить, но без толку. Им стало жалко парня и они пытались снова заставить его улыбаться. Хартли, судя по его кислому лицу, жутко не нравилось, что все внимание уделяется Барри.  
  
Циско и Лиза пожелали всем спокойной ночи и ушли к себе. Хартли поплелся за ними. Мик ободряюще хлопнул Барри по спине.  
  
— Спокойно ночи, солнце, — напоследок сказал он, обменявшись с Леном понимающими взглядами.  
  
Барри медленными шагами добрался до спальни и распахнул дверь. Снарт шел за ним, и как только дверь захлопнулась, Барри повернулся и обнял Лена изо всех сил.  
  
Сначала Лен не знал, как на это реагировать. Барри застал его врасплох.  
  
— Барри?  
  
Через несколько секунд молчания он услышал слабое «спасибо».  
  
Лен нахмурился. За что пацан его благодарил? Их план поговорить с Хоуком провалился… он стал свидетелем убийства… у него была паническая атака прямо при всех… какая может быть благодарность?  
  
— За что?  
  
— За помощь… я думал… меня душило… ты не должен был, но… спасибо.  
  
— Но… мы же смогли поговорить с Хоуком, — с сожалением в голосе произнес Лен. — Тебе придется подождать еще несколько дней…  
  
Барри закусил губу.  
  
— Все в порядке. Знаю, это будет нелегко… мне совсем не нравится твой мир… и я просто хочу вернуться к своей работе… но то, что я видел сегодня… ты живешь в опасности. все вы… теперь я понимаю, что не так уж и просто заявить всем, что мы вместе…  
  
Лен был рад, что Барри решил его послушать.  
  
Он подошел к шкафу и достал одежду.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Придумаю что-нибудь… тебе не придется задерживаться здесь надолго.  
Барри кивнул и снял пиджак, аккуратно его встряхнув. Вдруг из кармана выпало что-то синее и покатилось по ковру, остановившись прямо возле ног Лена.  
  
Сначала Барри и Лен потрясенно переглянулись, а потом как по команде уставились на предмет на полу.  
  
— Барри… почему камень, ценой в двести пятьдесят миллионов долларов лежит на полу моей спальни?


	10. Chapter 10

Лен поднял алмаз и покрутил его в руках. Ошеломленный Барри очнулся и кинулся к нему.  
  
— О боже мой, Лен! Как… как… как… как…как… как… Лен!  
  
— Тише! — зашипел Снарт.  
  
— Клянусь, Лен. Я понятия не имею, как он попал в мой пиджак. Клянусь… — Барри опять повысил голос.  
  
— Заткнись хоть на минуту! — снова зашипел Лен. Барри открыл рот, а затем закрыл его, надулся, но замолк.  
  
Лен нахмурил брови. Это вообще реально? Это точно алмаз? Чтобы убедиться в собственной правоте, Лен подошел к книжной полке, раскрыл первую попавшуюся книгу и попытался прочесть текст сквозь алмаз. Затем он дохнул на блестящую грань, но не осталось и следа.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — удивленно спросил Барри.  
  
— Это настоящий камень, Барри.  
  
— Что? Но если это тот самый алмаз… что нашли у того мужчины?  
  
— Подделку видимо.  
  
— Стой, я не понимаю, что происходит…  
  
Лен сжал камень в кулаке.  
  
— Им бы заменили настоящий, когда украли, но что-то пошло не так… видимо, есть вор, который на самом деле украл камень еще до мертвеца.  
  
— Ты говоришь, что мертвец камня не крал… он умер ни за что!  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Зачем красть камень и класть его ко мне в карман?  
  
— Считай, что тебе просто не повезло, — сказал Лен так, будто это было очевидно. Барри хмуро покосился в его сторону.  
  
— Мои неудачи начались с того момента, как я встретил тебя, — буркнул он, на что Снарт лишь рукой махнул.  
  
— Я думаю, что вор в последний момент запаниковал и решил спрятать алмаз у тебя в кармане… или же сделал это целенаправленно, чтобы ты стал целью.  
  
Леонард знал, что у него много врагов, и из-за этого Барри стал легкой мишенью.  
  
— То есть кто-то хотел отомстить тебе… и решил, что можно просто подставить под удар меня?  
  
— Я не уверен, но… возможно, так и есть.  
  
Барри вдруг вспомнил, как легко Хоук застрелил того мужчину. Боже, что будет, если он узнает про алмаз в кармане пальто?  
  
— Мы должны вернуть его обратно! Лен! Сейчас же! Я не хочу умирать… боже, он убьет меня, я уже труп.  
  
Лен заметил, как разволновался Барри, и убрал алмаз подальше на стол. Он опасался, что у парня снова начнется паническая атака, поэтому быстро пересек комнату и подошел как можно ближе.  
  
— Разве ты не видел, что он сделал с тем мужчиной… Хоук меня убьет… я умру.  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Я не хочу умирать… я хочу жить… жениться… усыновить ребенка… прожить счастливую жизнь…  
  
Лен взял Барри за руку, но тот вырвался и нервно закружил по комнате.  
  
— Он убьет меня… а мои родители… нет, нет, они будут убиты горем…  
  
— Барри, успокойся, не придумывай лишнего. — Он наконец смог снова схватить его за руку, но опять на долю секунды.  
  
— И я умру девственником… я уже труп.  
  
Лен оторопел. Информация определенно была новой, нужно было решить, что теперь с ней делать, но Лен не стал отвлекаться, а опять догнал Барри, который остановился возле кровати.  
  
— Барри! — Лен исхитрился и стиснул обе его ладони. — Послушай меня… Барри…  
Парень изо всех сил пытался освободиться и потерял равновесие, повалился на постель спиной и потянул за собой Снарта. Оказавшись прямо под Леном, Барри замер и безропотно дал поднять его руки над головой. Они встретились взглядами. Лен чувствовал теплое дыхание Барри, смотрел в его карие глаза, а потом… потом его взгляд против воли скользнул на губы. Стоило лишь чуть-чуть наклониться и… он смог бы попробовать на вкус эти восхитительно выглядящие губы…  
  
Вес Лена ощущался просто идеально. В его голубых глазах было столько мужества и… заботы. Барри слабо дернулся и подавился стоном, потому что почувствовал чужой член, прижимающийся к его паху. Черт, почему ему было так хорошо? Он просто начинал терять контроль. Барри вдруг захотелось, чтобы Лен сорвал с него одежду и взял. Пометил, как свою собственность, укусом в шею…  
  
Они пролежали так несколько секунд, прежде чем Барри произнес низким враз охрипшим голосом:  
  
— Лен… аахх-мм… не мог бы встать? — его щеки буквально пылали.  
  
Лен моргнул и быстро поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Прости… — пробормотал он, присаживаясь рядом. — Послушай, Барри, я обещал, что ты будешь в безопасности. Если кто-то думает, что может тебе навредить, то им придется иметь дело со мной в первую очередь. — Голос Лена был мягким, но в то же время уверенным.  
  
— Я знаю, Лен. Я… я доверяю тебе… но что мы теперь будем делать?  
  
— Давай ты примешь душ и отдохнешь. А я придумаю что-нибудь, — предложил Лен, после чего встал и достал из шкафа одежду, которую для Барри купил Мик. Парень хотел было запротестовать, но суровый взгляд Лена не дал ему этого сделать. Барри безропотно поднялся и отправился в душ.  
  
Уснул Барри практически сразу. Лен слышал, как он слабо похрапывает во сне, и оглянулся. Барри выглядел так невинно, что он не смог сдержать улыбки. Как же не хотелось пугать это чудо…  
  
К утро Хоук уже будет знать, что бриллиант фальшивый. Значит, будет искать настоящий. При этом вся криминальная элита будет знать, что произошло. Если Лен все правильно помнил, то проверить не успели шестерых, причем трое из них принадлежали его банде. Хоук быстро догадается и появится на пороге дома. А если станет известно, что алмаз оказался в кармане Барри, то его дни точно сочтены.  
  
Лен ощутимо вздрогнул. В его мире были особые правила, так что если про алмаз узнают, почти каждый захочет его заполучить. Это означало, что не только Хоук, но и весь преступный мир будет охотиться на банду Снарта.  
  
За себя Лен не боялся, его бойцы были готовы к любым трудностям. Единственное, что заставляло его переживать — безопасность парня, который мирно спал в его постели. Вздохнув, Лен поднялся с дивана и пошел к нему. Погладив растрепанные темные волосы Барри, он снова почувствовал боль в груди. Парень не заслуживал всего этого безумия. И не должен был оказаться здесь, среди оружия и крови.  
  
Лен несколько раз прошелся мимо кровати, не отрывая взгляда от Барри. Нужно было поразмыслить как следует. Как защитить Барри от Хоука и других мафиози, которые только и жаждут, что заполучить его «бойфренда». Путь был один.  
  
Снарт вытащил мобильный и набрал нужный номер.  
  
— Это Снарт. Мне нужно поговорить с Хоуком.  
  
 _Следующим утром_  
  
Барри проснулся и понял, что один. Сторона кровати Лена была пустой. Поднявшись, он обнаружил, что Лен шнурует свои высокие армейские ботинки.  
  
— Куда ты так рано? — сипло спросил Барри.  
  
Лен оглянулся и почувствовал, как заныло его сердце. Барри был таким очаровательным, сонным и растрепанным… единственное, чего Снарту хотелось в ту минуту — обнять его и не отпускать.  
  
— Лен? — Барри выбрался из постели и пошел прямо к нему.  
  
— Собираюсь встретиться с Хоуком и отдать ему камень.  
  
— С Хоуком? Он знает, что камень у нас?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Лен. — Я позвонил ему вчера. Так будет лучше. Я просто верну его и все.  
  
— Он не злится? — нахмурился Барри.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Снарт. — Он ничего не говорил, только назначил встречу.  
  
Несмотря на показательно спокойствие Лена, Барри чувствовал, что что-то не так.  
  
— Я не пущу тебя одного. Алмаз в пальто — только моя вина.  
  
— Я сказал, что ты не придешь. Со мной будут Мик и Хартли, а ты останешься с Лизой и Циско, — строгим голосом сказал Лен, но Барри остался невозмутим.  
  
— Не надо так, Лен! Возьми меня с собой.  
  
Снарт шагнул вперед.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как это опасно. Я не могу так рисковать, я отвечаю за тебя. И сделаю все, что потребуется, дабы ты был в безопасности.  
  
— А что насчет твоей безопасности? Я не могу… не смогу простить себе, если из-за меня с тобой что-то случится… я просто не могу, — слабым голосом взмолился Барри.  
  
Лен уставился на него. Барри заботился о нем. О его безопасности. О его жизни. Почему?  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Я иду, и это не обсуждается! — Барри был непреклонен.  
  
— Ладно… — вздохнул Снарт, сдаваясь. — Собирайся.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки у Лена дрогнуло сердце. Господи, этот парень его просто убьет.  
  
Пока Барри суетился в ванной, до него донесся звук закрывающейся двери, а потом и повернувшегося замка. Бросив полотенце, он выскочил наружу и изо всех сил забарабанил по запертой двери.  
  
— Лен! Ты меня обманул! Открой немедленно!  
  
Снарт стоял с другой стороны и усиленно сдерживался. Он не мог взять Барри с собой. Он понятия не имел, как на это отреагирует Хоук. Снарт собирался взять вину на себя и избавиться от камня как можно скорее. Из-за него жизнь Барри и его собственная были в смертельной опасности. Так что главное — вернуть чертов алмаз истинному владельцу.  
  
Барри продолжал стучать в дверь.  
  
— Лен, пожалуйста! Лен! — ответа не последовало, а потом и вовсе раздались удаляющиеся шаги. Лен ушел.  
  
Барри сполз на пол и обнял колени.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вернись живым, Лен… пожалуйста.  
  
 _У Хоука_  
  
Лен, Мик и Хартли попали в особняк после двух тщательных обысков. Снарт убрал камень в мешочек и спрятал так, чтобы его не смогли обнаружить. Никогда в жизни Лен не боялся за свою жизнь, но сейчас был напуган. Он хотел вернуться живым и снова увидеть лицо Барри. Увидеть его улыбку и покрасневшие щеки. Услышать, как он сопит во сне…  
  
Лен хотел жить.  
  
Ради Барри.  
  
— Надо было взять этого учителя с собой! Это он во всем виноват! — обвиняюще шепнул ему Хартли.  
  
— Мы уже это обсуждали! — прорычал Лен. — Закрой пасть.  
  
После разговора с Хоуком Снарт поднял своих подельников и показал им камень. Хартли обвинил во всем Барри, сказав, что это он утащил камень, но большинство решило, что парень ни в чем не виноват. Тогда и было решено, что Мик и Хартли пойдут с Леном, а Циско и Лиза останутся с Барри.  
  
— Леонард Снарт, — сурово произнес Хоук. — Я не хочу тратить время. Где алмаз?  
Лен вытащил мешочек.  
  
— Это недоразумение, Хоук. Я его не крал.  
  
— И почему я должен тебе верить? — холодно спросил Хоук.  
  
— Если бы я хотел его присвоить, то не пришел бы сюда.  
  
Хоук хмыкнул.  
  
— Или ты просто испугался за свою жизнь, поэтому приполз сюда.  
  
— Смерти я не боюсь, — возразил Снарт.  
  
Хоук хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— Знаю. Тебе повезло, что у меня хорошее настроение. Я сохраню тебе жизнь, скажи спасибо твоим заслугам.  
  
Лен мысленно облегченно выдохнул.  
  
— Теперь верни мою ценность.  
  
Лен уже хотел отдать мешочек Хоуку, как в его кармане зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Лиза? Что? — Снарт побледнел от шока. — Нет.  
  
— Чего ты ждешь? Отдай камень! — рявкнул Хоук.  
  
— Нет! Я не могу. Я не могу отдать его сейчас… — проговорил Лен, сам не веря в свои слова.  
  
— Лен? Какого черта? — зарычал Мик.  
  
— Что ты делаешь! Отдай чертов камень! — едва ли не завизжал Хартли.  
  
Хоук поднялся со своего места.  
  
Дуло пистолета уставилось прямо Лену в лоб.  
  
— Ты труп, Снарт.


	11. Chapter 11

_Два часа назад_  
  
Циско проверил систему безопасности и убедился, что лазеры включены, а дверь заперта. Лиза в нетерпении слонялась туда-сюда и ворчала себе под нос: «надо было пойти с Ленни».  
  
Циско поднялся со стула навстречу жене, обнял ее за талию и притянул к себе.  
  
— Расслабься, малыш. Ты знаешь, что твой брат может сам о себе позаботиться. С ним Мик и Хартли. Все будет в порядке.  
  
— Хоук — опасный человек, — вздохнула Лиза. — Его будет трудно уговорить.  
  
— Трудно, но не невозможно, — парировал Циско. — Уверен, он все поймет, когда увидит алмаз.  
  
— Хорошо, что он не взял Барри с собой. Бедный мальчик был так напуган. — Лиза обняла мужа, положив голову ему на плечо.  
  
Циско прерывисто вздохнул.  
  
— Между ними… что-то происходит. Что-то странное.  
  
Лиза отстранилась от него и улыбнулась.  
  
— Знаю! Я тоже это чувствую. Они что-то скрывают.  
  
— Ага… и им нравится это напряжение между ними.  
  
Лиза не успела ответить, потому что за пределами дома что-то оглушительно взорвалось. Они в ужасе уставились друг на друга. Взрыв. Это был  _взрыв_!  
  
Циско кинулся к компьютеру и заколотил по клавишам.  
  
— Нет. Нет, нет. Нет! Ну же!  
  
— В чем дело?!  
  
Циско продолжал тыкать на кнопки.  
  
— На нас напали. Бери оружие! Бежим!  
  
Лиза сделала четыре шага, и входная дверь разлетелась на куски. Будто кулак из оранжевого пламени решил пробить себе дорогу. Окна осыпались осколками на пол, с потолка рухнули кирпичи, комнату заволокло пылью и дымом.  
  
Циско и Лиза закашлялись, пытаясь сквозь пелену рассмотреть нападавших. После десяти вооруженных до зубов мужчин в черном, заполонивших комнату, в остове двери появился еще один мужчина.  
  
— Привет, ребятки.  
  
Циско и Лизу держали на мушке. Рамон не решился потереть слезящиеся глаза.  
  
— Кто вы, черт возьми? Что вам надо?  
  
Незнакомец коротко посмотрел на подельника, стоящего рядом с Циско, и тот кулаком зарядил Рамону прямо в живот. Лиза истошно закричала от ужаса.  
  
— Циско! Урод, ты за это заплатишь! Ты понятия не имеешь, куда влез!  
  
— С женщинами я не разговариваю. Пустая трата времени. И я знаю, что Снарта здесь нет. Я видел, что он уехал отсюда со своими дружками. Но у вас есть кое-кто, кто мне нужен. И я хочу его забрать.  
  
Циско откашлялся и нахмурился.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
Вдруг внутри дома раздался громкий стук. Циско похолодел. Барри по-прежнему был заперт в спальне Лена.  
  
Господи, пожалуйста… не дай им найти Барри.  
  
Незнакомец фыркнул.  
  
— Похоже, у нас тут еще один. Парни, заберите нашего драгоценного гостя.  
  
— Нет! — крикнула Лиза, пытаясь остановить нападавших, которые толпой выбрались из комнаты и направились в спальню Лена, но ее остановили дулом пистолета, уткнувшимся ей в лоб.  
  
— Стой на месте, а то сдохнешь, — рыкнул главный.  
  


***

  
  
Барри читал одну из книг Лена, когда услышал громкий взрыв, от которого пол закачался. Сам Барри чуть не упал с дивана.  
  
— Какого черта?!  
  
Он кинулся к выходу и изо всех сил заколотил в дверь.  
  
— Циско! Лиза! Что происходит?! Циско!!!  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и Барри полетел спиной на пол. В комнату ворвались трое мужчин с пушками в руках.  
  
Боже. Что теперь будет?  
  
Один из мужчин схватил Барри за руку и поставил его на ноги.  
  
— Давай, пошли!  
  
— Кто вы? Что происходит? — Барри задергался, стараясь вырваться. Мужчина замахнулся и дал Барри по лицу, разбив ему губу.  
  
Барри сгорбился и свободной рукой вытер кровь с лица. Кажется, пришло время узнать настоящее лицо преступного мира. Барри не осмелился сказать хоть слова и безропотно позволил вытащить себя из комнаты.  
  
Его привели в зал, в котором вся мебель была покрыта слоем пыли. Циско и Лизу тоже держали в заложниках.  
  
Высокий мужчина, главарь, судя по всему, рассмеялся, завидев Барри.  
  
— Отлично… Теперь позвольте представиться. Фрэнк… Хоук.  
  
— Хоук? — потрясенно переспросила Лиза. — Так ты… связан с Хоуком? — имени Хоука она не знала, да и никто не знал. Его знали как Хоука и никак иначе.  
  
— Да. Этот сукин сын — мой старший брат. Обо мне никто не знал, я уехал из страны, когда он предал меня… но теперь я ему отомщу. Это по моей наводке украли камень и положили в карман этого пацана… или лучше сказать парня Снарта? — он ткнул пальцем в Барри, у которого сердце забилось в груди.  
  
Фрэнк повернулся к нему.  
  
— Где камень?  
  
Барри сглотнул и глянул на Циско. Он не знал, как ответить. Если он признается, что алмаз у Хоука… нет, тогда Фрэнк разозлиться и пойдет за Леном.  
  
— У меня его нет…  
  
— Проверьте все комнаты! Все переверните! — рявкнул Фрэнк.  
  
Через полчаса выяснилось, что камня в доме и правда нет.  
  
Фрэнк схватил Барри за воротник и встряхнул, словно щенка.  
  
— Где бриллиант?  
  
— У меня его нет… пожалуйста… у меня его нет… — залепетал он. Фрэнк разжал руки и кивком головы приказал одному из своих подельников разобраться с Барри. Тот треснул Аллена в живот несколько раз. Барри рухнул на пол, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Не трогай его! — заорала Лиза.  
  
Барри не мог дышать, попытался подняться, но получил удар по лицу.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — сквозь непрошеные слезы прошептал он. — Я не знаю… — он не мог сказать правду. Потому что они пойдут за Леном, а Барри не мог так рисковать.  
  
— Не ври! Мои люди сказали, что алмаз был в вашем кармане! — прорычал Фрэнк.  
Циско и Лиза умоляли их не трогать Барри, но их мольбы не были услышаны. После нескольких ударов Барри начал кашлять кровью.  
  
Сил сопротивляться у него больше не осталось.  
  
— Стойте… я все расскажу, — не выдержал Циско.  
  
— Циско, нет… — прошептал Барри.  
  
— Где он? — нетерпеливо спросил Фрэнк.  
  
Циско глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Он у Снарта. Лен решил вернуть его Хоуку. Барри говорит правду… камня у него нет.  
  
— Что? — Фрэнк уставился на Циско, но потом оглянулся на Барри и ядовито ухмыльнулся. — Ну раз так… заберите его.  
  
— Нет! — Циско дернулся вперед, но его остановили. — Я же сказал, камня у него нет!  
  
Лиза чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной. Лен просил их беречь Барри, а они… не справились.  
  
Фрэнк повернулся к Циско.  
  
— Скажи Снарту, что если ему нужен пацан, то я обменяю его на камень. До полуночи.  
  
Барри не поверил своим ушам. Его снова собирались похитить.  
  
— Оставьте ему сувенир на память, чтобы он четко понял серьезность ситуации. — От ледяного голоса Фрэнка Циско и Лиза буквально остолбенели.  
  
До Барри дошло не сразу. Его схватили за левую руку, а к ногтю приставили плоскогубцы. Он понял, что за этим последует… Барри задрожал.  
  
— Нет! Нет, пожалуйста… нет! Отпустите меня! Нет! Циско!  
  
— ПРЕКРАТИ! — заорал Циско.  
  
Боль была такой сильной, что у Барри потемнело в глазах. Кровь капнула на пол, почти вся рука Барри мгновенно онемела. Он пытался дышать через боль, но воздух никак не хотел проходить через легкие. Ни с того ни с сего что-то ударило его по затылку, и прежде чем погрузиться в темноту, Барри успел увидеть лицо мрачно ухмыляющегося Фрэнка.  
  
Фрэнк улыбнулся.  
  
— В фургон его, — приказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Барри тащат прочь из комнаты.  
  
— Мой брат тебя убьет, — выплюнула Лиза.  
  
— Хотел бы на это посмотреть, — ехидно произнес Фрэнк. — Передайте брату мое послание, — сказал он, указав на ноготь на полу.  
  
Циско и Лиза забились в угол. Когда Фрэнк и его люди наконец покинули дом, Лиза вытащила телефон и сразу же набрала Лена.  
  


***

  
  
Барри лежал в фургоне. Его палец замотали какой-то тряпкой, чтобы он не потерял много крови. Пацан был для Фрэнка единственной надеждой получить алмаз и отомстить брату.  
  
— Надеюсь, твой бойфренд придет за тобой, иначе придется отправлять тебя ему по частям.


	12. Chapter 12

Хоук ткнул пистолетом в Снарта.  
  
— Ты уже мертв.  
  
— Барри похитили, — тут же выдал Лен, что не дало Хоуку нажать на курок.  
  
Мик картинно закашлялся, а Хартли едко улыбнулся. Отлично.  
  
Хоук медленно опустил пушку.  
  
— Что? Того парня, который был с тобой прошлой ночью?  
  
Лен кивнул, и в ту же самую секунду у Мика затрезвонил мобильный. Звонила Лиза.  
  
— Ты слышишь меня, Мик? Барри похитил брат Хоука, Фрэнк.  
  
Мик глянул в сторону Хоука и включил громкую связь.  
  
— Лиза, повтори то, что ты сейчас сказала.  
  
— Человек, похитивший Барри, назвался Фрэнком Хоуком. Он собирается отомстить брату. Вчера на вечеринке его подельник утащил алмаз и спрятал его в пальто Барри. Он сказал… сказал, что если Лен до полуночи не вернет камень, Барри умрет. — Голос Лизы сорвался на шепот.  
  
— Могу предположить, что Фрэнк влез в это из-за тебя? — спросил Лен сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Хоук в бешенстве сверкнул глазами.  
  
— Этот ублюдок жив до сих пор? Я его убью!  
  
— Мне плевать на ваши личные обиды, — пророкотал Лен. — Но мой парень не должен за них расплачиваться.  
  
Хоук на себе прочувствовал холодность голоса Снарта.  
  
Лен обещал Барри, что тот будет в безопасности. Обещал. А теперь все пошло прахом.  
  
Хоук понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Мне жаль, что твоего парня втянули во все это.  
  
— Извинения приняты, — съязвил Мик. — Надо вернуть пацана.  
  
— Я принес алмаз. Мне нужен Барри, — безапелляционно заявил Лен.  
  
Хоук остановил его движением руки.  
  
— Я пойду с вами. Пацан из-за меня вляпался. Хочу удостовериться, что его вернут в целости и сохранности.  
  
— Мне не нужна помощь, — прищурился Лен.  
  
— Лен, — снова позвала их Лиза. — Он оторвал Барри ноготь. Он ненормальный. Так что помощь тебе пригодится. Я пришлю тебе адрес.  
  
Перед глазами Лена все заволокло красной пеленой ярости. Как он посмел обидеть его Барри? Господи, он его убьет. Так, стоп, его Барри? Когда это Барри стал его?  
  
Снарт посмотрел на Мика с немым вопросом.  
  
— Чем нас больше, тем сильнее мы нахлобучим этого отморозка, — грубо ответил ему Рори.  
Хартли не понравилось, как все это звучит. Он обрадовался, когда Барри убрался с дороги, но теперь весь чертов мир соберется, чтобы его спасти. Все, что планировал Хартли, покатилось в тартарары…  
  
Лен кивнул Хоуку.  
  
— Хорошо, Снарт. Тогда вы идете первыми, я — сразу за вами. Как только ты вернешь своего парня, я разберусь с Фрэнком.  
  
Лен поддержал эту идею. План был довольно неплохим. Если Фрэнк попытается им помешать, Хоук с ним разберется.  
  
— Едем.  
  
— Мне стоит пойти? — прошептал Хартли. Ему действительно не сильно хотелось принимать участие в спасении Барри, который невольно стал центром войны между бандитами. Мик сердито дернул Хартли за воротник.  
  
— Нам понадобятся твои навыки стрельбы.  
  
— Ладно, — кивнул Хартли, ежась от безысходности.  
  
Лен сел в машину и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Он переживал за парня, но оставалось надеяться, что они успеют.  
  
 _— Я иду за тобой, Барри._  
  


***

  
  
Возвращаясь в мир живых, Барри слабо застонал. Первое, что он почувствовал — пульсирующую боль в затылке и руке. Все его тело ныло. Попытка вздохнуть принесла ему новую порцию боли, теперь уже в легких. Почему так плохо?  
  
Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел, что находится на каком-то складе, и вокруг него — вооруженная охрана. О, точно. Его снова похитили.  
  
Барри осторожно подвигался и захрипел. Шея была мокрой от крови, руки были стянуты веревкой, а один палец обернут куском тряпки, пропитавшейся кровь. Барри скосил глаза на пострадавшую руку и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
  
Он подумал о Лене. Он знал, что Лен подумает, что это он виноват в случившемся. Барри отчетливо видел в глазах Снарта беспокойство. Честно говоря, ему… снова хотелось увидеть лицо Лена. Почувствовать его присутствие. Уснуть рядом с ним на большой кровати. Быть с ним. Барри хотелось признаться Лену в… своих чувствах. Лен нравился ему. Барри не хотел умирать до того, как они поговорят…  _Пожалуйста, Лен, приходи скорее…_  
  
Внезапно Барри схватилили за волосы. Он ахнул, распахнул глаза и увидел лицо Фрэнка.  
  
— Кажется, твоему парню на тебя плевать.  
  
— Он придет! — прохрипел Барри.  
  
— Ты слишком ему доверяешь, — хмыкнул Фрэнк. — Где же он? Я его не вижу.  
  
Барри хотел было ответить, как услышал скрип шин.  
  
— Вот и он, — выплюнул Барри, улыбаясь так, что заныли окровавленные губы.  
  
Фрэнк бросил Барри обратно на пол.  
  
— Приведите его, когда я поговорю со Снартом. Убедитесь, что он будет молчать.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты, хлопнув стальной дверью. Один из охранников засунул тряпку в рот Барри, чтобы тот не издал ни звука. Барри злобно посмотрел на него, но это все, что он сделать.  
  
Лен приехал вместе с Миком и Хартли. Оказались они возле заброшенного недостроенного дома.  
  
— Барри! — заорал Лен.  
  
В дверях показался Фрэнк вместе с четырьмя вооруженными мужчинами — ну да, конечно.  
  
— Снарт. Рад тебя видеть.  
  
Лен понял, что Барри с ним нет.  
  
— Где Барри?  
  
Фрэнк опасно улыбнулся.  
  
— Что за спешка? Ты принес бриллиант?  
  
Лен кивнул. Мик, стоящий рядом, напрягся, готовый в любой момент атаковать. Лен достал мешочек с камнем.  
  
— Вот он. Покажи мне Барри.  
  
Фрэнк усмехнулся.  
  
— Приведите пацана.  
  
Через минуту сердце Лена взлетело ему в глотку, да там и осталось. Барри стащили вниз по лестнице. Он выглядел ужасно — с синяками на лице, левая рука была завернута в какую-то тряпку. Мик зарычал от ярости, но с места не сдвинулся.  
  
Барри поднял голову и встретился с Леном взглядом. Он попытался позвать его по имени, но тряпка мешала. Лен не хотел показаться бессильным, но все, что сейчас ему хотелось сделать, это разорвать тут всех на куски. Но останавливали его четыре вооруженных охранника рядом, которые могли пришить их всех, стоит Фрэнку приказать.  
  
— Видишь, он еще живой. Давай мне алмаз! — крикнул Фрэнк.  
  
Лен покачал головой.  
  
— Так не пойдет. Освободишь Барри — получишь алмаз.  
  
— А-а-а… так значит это план моего братца? — вдруг рассмеялся Фрэнк.  
  
Лен похолодел. Как он узнал, что Хоук пришел с ними? Мик рядом тоже ощутимо напрягся, а Хартли в противовес всем оставался спокойным.  
  
— Не знаю, о чем ты.  
  
Фрэнк приблизился к Барри и положил руку на его плечо.  
  
— Мне плевать на алмаз, раз уж тут мой брат. Где он? Где этот трус?  
  
Лен хранил молчание, потому что не знал, как лучше поступить. Барри ведь был в опасности, требовалось как можно быстрее освободить его!  
  
— Может, тебе нужна мотивация? Я помогу…  
  
С этим словами Фрэнк схватил Барри за изуродованный палец. Барри закричал сквозь кляп и попытался вырваться, но тщетно.  
  
Лен и Мик тут же вытащили пушки.  
  
— Хватит его мучить! — рявкнул Лен, направляя оружие на Фрэнка. Мик пихнул Хартли, который так и не вынул пистолет.  
  
— Какого хера! — зашипел он. — Доставай пушку! — Хартли кивнул и неохотно выудил оружие.  
  
— Напомню вам, парни, что вас трое, а нас десять.  
  
Лен видел, как Барри стонет сквозь кляп. Ему было жутко больно, но Фрэнк не переставал давить на многострадальный палец.  
  
— Я буду более чем счастлив продолжить, — наконец сказал Фрэнк, вздергивая Барри за руки.  
  
Прежде чем Лен успел ответить, появился Хоук.  
  
— Фрэнк! Хватит мучить парня. Это наше дело. Отпусти его.  
  
Казалось, что перед Фрэнком разверзся ад. Он выпустил Барри и достал пистолет.   
  
— Убейте его, — коротко бросил он.  
  
Поднялась суматоха. Зазвучали выстрелы, заклубилась пыль, отовсюду посыпались крики и проклятия. Что-то с грохотом повалилось на пол.  
  
Мик и Хартли очутились далеко от Лена, который пытался уклониться от пуль. Он боялся за жизнь Барри намного больше, чем за свою.  
  
Затем он услышал голос Хоука.  
  
— Забери своего парня, Снарт. Я тебя прикрою.  
  
Лен кивнул и двинулся в сторону, где последний раз видел Барри. По дороге он прикончил троих, а Хоук пришил одного.  
  
Наконец Лен добрался до испуганного Барри, забившегося в угол. Он был так напуган, что сначала не поднял головы и не отозвался. Тогда Снарт опустился перед ним на колени и убрал кляп. Именно тогда Барри осознал, кто перед ним и потянулся, обнимая Снарта за плечи.  
  
— Лен…  
  
Хоук снова выстрелил и тронул Снарта за плечо.  
  
— Уводи его отсюда. Я разберусь!  
  
Лен помог подняться стонущему от боли Барри.  
  
— Все хорошо, я рядом, — прошептал он. Барри благодарно ему улыбнулся, в его уставших заплаканных глазах читалось доверие. Они выбрались из здания, пока Хоук прикрывал их. Запыхавшиеся Мик и Хартли вывалились наружу.  
  
— Позаботься о нем, — сказал Лену Хоук. — Мне жаль. — Он посмотрел на парня, но Барри был слишком слаб, чтобы реагировать. Хоук развернулся и ушел обратно в здание, крепко сжимая пушку.  
  
Лен осторожно уложил Барри на заднее сидение и закрыл дверь.  
  
— Мик! Отправьте Циско и Лизу в другое наше убежище. Опасно оставаться там без защиты. Я отвезу Барри туда же.  
  
Мик кивнул и поволок Хартли в другую машину. Снарт все еще слышал выстрелы, но ему было плевать. Сейчас важным был только Барри.  
  
Он захлопнул дверь машины и вдавил педаль в пол.  
  
Пока они добирались до убежища, Барри не произнес ни слова. Наверное, спал. Но Лен воспринял это совершенно спокойно. Барри и так настрадался с первого дня их встречи. Наверняка ему требовался осмотр врача, но если Лен сейчас отвезет его в больницу, копы тут же начнут копать и попросту арестуют Снарта. Ему не хотелось попасть в лапы служителей закона. Только не сейчас, когда Барри снова вернулся к нему.  
  
Машина остановилась возле нового убежища. Лен был рад, что они соорудили себе это место на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций. Он выбрался из машины и открыл дверь. Барри действительно спал. Ему не хотелось будить измученного парня, но нужно было попасть в дом.  
  
Лен хотел было взять Барри на руки, но тот открыл глаза и осоловело моргнул.  
  
— Л… Лен?  
  
— Я здесь, Барри. Давай, пойдем внутрь… нужно тебя осмотреть, — мягким голосом произнес Лен.  
  
Барри потребовалось неимоверное количество усилий, чтобы понять, что происходит. Он медленно поднялся и выбрался из машины. Лен нахмурился, разглядывая лицо парня. Он был более бледным, чем раньше, тяжело дышал. Его лицо было измученным. Что-то явно было не так. У Барри еще были раны? Лен быстро оглядел его тело, и оказался прав, завидев кровь, капающую на землю.  
  
— Барри, у тебя рана в боку?  
  
Барри в замешательстве моргнул, а потом опустил взгляд. Он аккуратно поднял куртку здоровой рукой и увидел темно-красный кровавый след.  
  
— Да… кажется, меня подстрелили.  
  
Глаза Барри закатились, и он рухнул на землю.


	13. Chapter 13

Глаза Барри закатились, и он рухнул на землю. Но Снарт успел его подхватить.  
  
— Барри! — он перехватил парня поперек груди. — Барри, открой глаза. Барри!  
  
Барри застонал и попробовал подняться.  
  
— Угу… я горю. — Он чувствовал, что его тело охватил огонь. Будто его засунули в печь. — Лен?  
  
Лен выругался и решил не терять ни минуты. Он подхватил Барри на руки и бегом кинулся в дом. Уложив Барри на диван, он снял с него рубашку, чтобы проверить рану. Слава богу, она оказалась неглубокой. Лен вышел в холл, где в шкафчике взял все самое необходимое, чтобы извлечь пулю — полотенца, аптечку, спирт, ножницы и пару пинцетов. Он делал это много раз на Мике и даже один раз на Циско. Лен знал, как извлечь пулю, ничего нового в этом не было. Лен лишь молился, чтобы Барри перетерпел боль.  
  
Когда Лен вернулся, то увидел, что Барри побледнел еще больше. Его пальцы впились в подлокотник дивана.  
  
— Лен! — позвал он. — Боже… мне так больно… сильно… где… врач?  
  
Лен встал на колени рядом с Барри и положил руку ему на лоб.  
  
— Здесь, Барри. Это я. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Барри почесал щеку.  
  
— Ты врач? Ты никогда не говорил…  
  
Лен чуть было не закатил глаза.  
  
— Мы не можем поехать к врачу. Я сам достану пулю.  
  
Барри испуганно уставился на Лена.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — Лен кивнул. Барри попытался подняться, но заныл от боли. У него не было выбора, кроме как свалиться обратно на диван. — Ты с ума сошел! Ты не сможешь вытащить пулю!  
  
— Я умею это делать.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ты почти ничего не почувствуешь.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Ну с некоторой болью ты же сможешь справиться?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Лен обхватил щеки Барри.  
  
— Барри, послушай, я пообещал тебя защитить, и я не позволю тебе страдать. Просто лежи на месте, и все будет хорошо. — Он не дал ему ответить, схватил ножницы и располосовал рубашку. Проигнорировав болезненные стоны, Лен взял полотенце и спирт. Пропитав ткань, он посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Сейчас будет неприятно, потерпи, — предупредил он, прижимая полотенце к ране.  
  
Барри закричал и вцепился в рубашку Снарта.  
  
— Прости-прости, — прошептал Лен. — Нужно продезинфицировать рану.  
  
Затем Лен взял пинцет и глубоко вздохнул. Барри тяжело дышал, но глаз не закрыл, просто смотрел куда-то в пустоту. Лучше было бы, если б он потерял сознание.  
  
— Я собираюсь вынуть пулю.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— На счет три. Ты ничего не почувствуешь.  
  
— Лен, нет…  
  
— Один.  
  
— Стой.  
  
— Два.  
  
— Л… Лен, подожди!  
  
— Три.  
  
Лен резко ввел в рану пинцет и сразу же ухватил пулю. Он не ошибся, когда рассматривал рану, пуля была совсем близко. Барри от боли зажмурился и стиснул подлокотник дивана, выпустив рубашку Снарта.  
  
Лен сосредоточился на ране, не обращая внимания на катящийся по лбу пот. Когда он достал пулю, Барри опять громко застонал, но звук затих, когда Лен  _прижался к его губам._  
  
Барри широко распахнул глаза от удивления и боли… хотя о боли он на мгновение позабыл. Он чувствовал лишь губы Лена, а потом — касание влажного от спирта полотенца. Барри хрипло застонал, но тут же вцепился Лену в затылок, притягивая его ближе и напористо целуя.  
  
Лен ответил на поцелуй, прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Барри робко приоткрыл рот, пропуская его язык, и Лен с готовностью углубил сладкий, отдающий отчаянием поцелуй. От жара чужого рта Барри слабо дрогнул, а мурашки пробежали по его телу вниз, прямо к паху.  
  
Поцелуй длился всего несколько секунд, после чего Лен отстранился, хватая ртом воздух. Барри порозовел и не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
  
— Мне нужно зашить рану… — предупредил его Лен.  
  
Барри медленно закрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, слушаю вас, доктор, — сказал он и отключился.  
  
Лен тихо рассмеялся, взял нитки и иголку и приступил к работе. Закончив, он развязал тряпку на пальце Барри и сразу же почувствовал дикую ярость. Барри во сне тихонько постанывал, пока Лен смазывал пострадавший палец мазью, после чего забинтовал его. Стоило ему закончить, в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
  
Мик сообщил, что они доберутся до убежища утром, и все под контролем.  
  
Лен поглядел на Барри и ощутил вину из-за поцелуя. Не нужно было пользоваться моментом и слабостью парня, несмотря на то, что тот ответил на поцелуй. Но это был лучший способ отвлечь его от боли, иначе у Барри случился бы шок. Он и так потерял много крови.  
  
Барри подергивался во сне. Лен открыл аптечку, раскрошил обезболивающие, развел таблетки водой и осторожно напоил Барри, надеясь, что это немного облегчит его страдания.  
  
Одежда Барри была вся пропитана его собственной кровью, поэтому Лен решил ее сменить. Взяв свои штаны и футболку, он аккуратно избавил парня от куртки и остатков рубашки. Вид молочно белой кожи с россыпью веснушек его заворожил. Борясь с непристойными картинами, нарисовывающимися в голове, он осторожно снял с Барри футболку, после чего — джинсы, что оказалось чуть более сложной задачей, потому что они были узкими. А вот боксеры стоило оставить.  
  
Уложив Барри обратно на кровать, он отряхнул волосы с его лба и накрыл его одеялом. Лен поджал губы, думая о том, как сильно ему хотелось заполучить Барри. Он с ума по нему сходил. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так… хорошо рядом с кем-то. Чертовски хорошо.   
  
Поцелуй был чертовски хорош.  _Барри_ был  _чертовски_ хорош.  
  
Лен вздохнул и отправился принять быстрый душ. Когда он вернулся, Барри начал мелко трястись. Нахмурившись, Лен пощупал его лоб — горячий, но не слишком. Надо было бы дать ему еще одну дозу лекарств, но Барри ничего не ел, так что рисковать не стоило.  
Был лишь один способ облегчить его страдания. Лен забрался на кровать и начал поглаживать руку Барри круговыми движениями. Потом он не выдержал и прижался к парню всем телом.  
  
— Утром тебе станет легче… ты поправишься, правда… ради меня.  
  
 _Утром_  
  
Барри открыл глаза и сразу же увидел перед собой знакомое лицо. Было так хорошо и правильно… Лен спал рядом, прижимая Барри к себе. Он осторожно приподнялся и понял, что они не в спальне Лена. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи лавиной обрушились на Барри, принеся с собой позабытую боль.  
  
— Господи! В меня стреляли.  
  
Тело Снарта напряглось. Он открыл глаза, и его взгляд был пронизывающим насквозь. Черт, Барри выглядел так мило… это преступление, быть таким симпатичным! Лен поерзал, отстраняясь, чтобы не мешать, но Барри сам потянулся к нему.  
  
Барри не хотел терять такое желанное тепло чужого тела. Ему приснилось или… они и правда целовались ночью? Он помнил, как было больно, а потом… потом Лен коснулся его губами.  
  
— Лен… мы… целовались прошлой ночью?  
  
Лен больше не смог себя контролировать. Он ответил на вопрос просто — сократил расстояние между ними и поцеловал Барри. Оказалось, что они оба этого хотели. Губы Барри были мягкими и теплыми, отчего у Лена кружилась голова. Он услышал стон, который побудил его разорвать поцелуй и прижаться губами к гладкой линии челюсти. Поцеловав мягкую кожу, Лен почувствовал, что Барри буквально тает под ним. Снарт про себя усмехнулся и пустил в ход руки.  
  
Барри болезненно вскрикнул.  
  
— Черт, больно! — Лен мгновенно замер.  
  
— Прости, мне не стоило…  
  
— Не надо! Не извиняйся, Лен… я не жалею об этом, — сказал Барри, смущенно покраснев. На этот раз Лен почувствовал, что его сердце сделало кувырок. Барри не пожалел о поцелуях. Улыбнувшись, он погладил Барри по щеке.  
  
— Скарлет.  
  
—  _Скарлет?_  
  
Лен наклонился и расцеловал Барри в обе щеки.  
  
— Тебе идет, — ухмыльнулся он, а Барри сначала залился краской еще сильнее, а потом поморщился от боли.  
  
— Тебе нужно поесть и выпить еще обезболивающего. Потом отдохнешь, — сказал ему Лен и вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести все необходимое.  
  
Барри счастливо улыбнулся. Наконец-то он нашел того, кто ему подходит просто идеально. Лен был таким любящим и заботливым… и снова спас ему жизнь. Сдержал обещание защитить его.  
  
Вдруг улыбка исчезла с лица Барри. Его сердцебиение усилилось.  
  
Боже. _Он влюбился_. Влюбился в мафиозного босса!


	14. Chapter 14

Лен вытащил из холодильника четыре банки консервов и поставил их на стол. Улыбаясь, он взял кастрюлю и щелкнул пальцем по глянцевому боку. Это было их временно пристанище, поэтому никакой приличной еды здесь не наблюдалось, но Барри нужно было поесть, чтобы принять вторую порцию лекарств.  
  
Все же Лен был чертовски счастлив, что Барри был снова рядом с ним.  
  
Посмотрев на овощи и суп, Лен вдруг почувствовал, как жжет внутри. Барри был учителем. Наивным и на десять лет моложе Лена. Его мир был совсем иным. Парень никогда не видел пистолета… а теперь практически живет с ним. Господи, им же придется поговорить, рано или поздно.  
  
«П _ридержи коней, Лен!_  — отругал он сам себя. —  _Вы не в отношениях_ ». Ничего не было, всего лишь поцелуй… Ладно, пара поцелуев. Но черт побери, он хотел большего. Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, даже если и не началось. Им нужно серьезно поговорить.  
  
Еда была готова, когда Лен услышал специфический стук в дверь — вернулся Мик со своей бандой. Он открыл дверь и впустил всех четверых. Лиза сразу же обняла брата.  
  
— Я так рада, что вы в порядке! Мик рассказал, что случилось прошлой ночью.  
  
Циско хлопнул Лена по плечу.  
  
— Да, мужик! Мы переживали! Как Барри? — спросил он. Хартли, стоящий рядом, поморщился от досады.  
  
Лен обнял сестру.  
  
— У нас все хорошо, Лиз. Все в норме? — спросил он у Мика.  
  
Тот кивнул и задал встречный вопрос:  
  
— Где солнце?  
  
Лен вздрогнул. Ему нужно было рассказать друзьям правду о прошлой ночи… но для начала стоило признаться в том, что Барри не его парень. Если бы раньше Лен не совершил такую глупость, то парень был бы жив, но дело даже не в этом… ведь эти люди — его семья. Он больше не мог им врать.  
  
— В него стреляли.  
  
Даже Хартли вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Он умер? — нервно спросил он.  
  
— Нет, он жив, просто отдыхает… мне нужно вам кое-что сказать.  
  
Мик усмехнулся, будто понял, к чему клонит Снарт.  
  
— Я знал, что ты втрескался в него… давай, выкладывай начистоту, рассказывай про своего «парня».  
  
Лен закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.  
  
— Это случилось несколько дней назад в баре…  
  
Мик распахнул дверь и увидел Барри, который глядел в стену невидящим взглядом.  
  
— Как себя чувствуешь, солнышко?  
  
Барри подскочил и уставился на Мика.  
  
— Привет! Все хорошо, заходи.  
  
Мик протиснулся в комнату и сразу же заметил тревогу на лице пацана.  
  
— Тебе больно? Позвать Лена?  
  
Барри покачал головой и поморщился. От этого маленького движения закружилась голова.  
  
— Нет… — он закрыл глаза. — Я просто подумал…  
  
— Про Лена?  
  
Барри снова открыл глаза.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Мик усмехнулся, увидев, как парень покраснел.  
  
— У тебя на лице написано. Ночью что-то случилось, все начало развиваться слишком быстро, а теперь ты запутался и не знаешь, куда деваться.  
  
Барри восторженно посмотрел на Мика.  
  
— Откуда… как ты догадался? Ты читаешь мысли?  
  
— Как ты вообще живешь в реальном мире, с такой-то наивностью? — Барри обиженно кинул взгляд на Мика и надулся. — Солнце, вот что я тебе скажу. У Лена всегда было много дел, он вечно занят, но… таким улыбающимся и счастливым я вижу его впервые. Ты что-то значишь для него, Барри, и… он заботится о тебе. Переживает.  
  
— Мик…  
  
Мик вскинул руку.  
  
— Не спеши. Поговорим с ним.  
  
Барри кивнул. Он хотел поговорить с Леном, но голова болела, а глаза просто закрывались. Он не удержался и слабо застонал.  
  
— Мик, пожалуйста… попроси у Лена обезболивающее.  
  
Рори нахмурился и быстро вышел из комнаты.  
  
— Я знал! — воскликнул Циско. — Между вами была какая-то напряженность. — Лен оглянулся на Циско, и Лиза подхватила мужа под руку. — Мы поняли, что вы притворяетесь.  
  
— Поняли, — скривился Хартли. — Почему мне не сказали?  
  
Лиза рассмеялась.  
  
— Мы не были уверены, а теперь… мы очень рады за вас.  
  
— Он хороший парень. Идеально подходит тебе. Не упусти его, — добавил Циско. Лен улыбнулся, но потом помрачнел, когда увидел Мика.  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
— Ему плохо.  
  
Лен тут же разложил по тарелке овощи и налил суп.  
  
— Лиза, возьми таблетки и раздави их, пока я его кормлю, так больше пользы будет.  
  
Лиза кивнула.  
  
— Хорошо! Я быстро.  
  
Три дня Барри то был без сознания из-за таблеток, то кое-как бодрствовал, когда ел или ходил в туалет. Мик и Циско меняли повязки, но когда с ними не было Лена, Барри постоянно спрашивал, куда подевался его «самый лучший врач», поэтому после этого Лен не оставлял Барри всеми возможными способами.  
  
Через неделю Барри чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Лен помог ему спуститься в зал и поужинать вместе со всеми. У них не было возможности поговорить, но он и просто наслаждались обществом друг друга. Барри оглядел шикарный стол и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ничего себе! Это стоило того, чтобы потерпеть неприятности.  
  
Циско и Лиза рассмеялись, а Мик ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Это все не для тебя, солнце.  
  
Барри присел рядом с Леном.  
  
— А вот это? — он указал на тарелку с наименее аппетитным блюдом.  
  
— Барри, в тебя стреляли неделю назад, тебе нельзя острое. Ешь.  
  
— Да ладно, Лен! Ненавижу овощи и супы! — Барри заупрямился как девятилетний.  
  
Лиза хихикнула.  
  
— Ленни, он такой милый! Береги его!  
  
Барри покраснел до корней волос и посмотрела на Лена, который подмигнул и прошептал: «Скарлет», заставив парня еще больше смутиться.  
  
Хартли категорически не нравилось это представление. Он крепко сжимал пальцами вилку и думал, что готов воткнуть ее в сердце Барри.  
  
Лен поставил перед Барри суп и налил такую же тарелку себе.  
  
— Разве ты не будешь есть нормальную еду? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Я составлю тебе компанию, пока ты болеешь. Чтобы тебе не было обидно.  
  
Дружное «О-о-о-ох!» пронеслось над столом. Лен страдальчески покачал головой, глядя на весь этот цирк.  
  
— Лен… тебе не стоит этого делать, — улыбнулся Барри.  
  
Лен зачерпнул супа.  
  
— Стоит.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Послушай своего врача, — влез Мик. — Ешь.  
  
— Мик! — угрожающе произнес Лен. Барри посмотрел на Рори и опять покраснел. Циско шепнул что-то Лизе, и она опять захихикала.  
  
— Давайте есть, — недовольно скомандовал Лен.  
  
Барри все еще смущался. Ужин почти закончился, когда в двери кто-то постучал. Все тут же напряглись, потому что о местонахождении этого укрытия никто не знал. Мик, Хартли, Циско и Лиза кинулись за оружием, Рори принес Лену его пушку. За секунды счастливая семья превратилась в профессиональных убийц. Жизнь Лена всегда была такой — наполненной страхом.  
  
— Будь здесь. Все хорошо. Если испугаешься — залезь под стол, — строго сказал Барри Лен. Тот смог только кивнуть.  
  
Мик шепнул Лену, что собирается открыть дверь. Лен отошел от Барри и прицелился.  
Мик распахнул дверь и сразу же ткнул пушкой в мужчину.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?


	15. Chapter 15

Лен неверяще уставился на замершего в дверях Хоука.  
  
— Хоук? Как ты нас нашел?  
  
Криминальный босс оглянулся на своих пятерых сопровождающих, а потом снова мрачно посмотрел на Снарта.  
  
— Уберите пушки. Я пришел сюда не воевать.  
  
Сначала Лен засомневался, но потом махнул рукой своей банде. Хоук пристально оглядел комнату и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Не возражаете, если я войду? — спросил он, хотя вопрос был идиотский: он уже вошел.  
— Как ты нас нашел? — повторил Лен.  
  
— Тебе правда так нужен ответ? — ухмыльнулся Хоук. Лен пожал плечами: конечно, он был должен Хоуку за помощь, но это не значит, что его можно вот так просто преследовать.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Барри увидел Хоука и беззвучно выругался.  
  
— Черт! Совсем забыл… — он медленно поднялся со стула и покачнулся. — Лен?..  
  
Хоук и все остальные уставились на него.  
  
— Здравствуй, Барри, — кивнул ему Хоук. — Выглядишь гораздо лучше.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и осторожно махнул рукой.  
  
— Лен… на пару слов.  
  
Лен шагнул к нему и прошептал:  
  
— Давай позже.  
  
Барри замолк и посмотрел на Снарта обиженным взглядом. Но Лен не прореагировал, потому что снова обратился к Хоуку.  
  
— Ты не ответил на чертов вопрос! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Я убил Фрэнка. Больше не стоит о нем беспокоиться, — сообщил Хоук. Лен прищурился. Он был рад, что этого придурка больше нет, но ему хотелось самому прикончить его за то, что тот причинил боль Барри.  
  
— Мы в курсе, — грубо сказал Мик. Лен недоверчиво уставился на него. — Пол позвонил мне на следующее утро, рассказал о смерти Фрэнка. Я хотел тебе сказать, но ты был занят пацаном.  
  
Лен медленно кивнул — ему все равно не нравилось происходящее.  
  
— Если ты ради алмаза пришел, у меня его нет. Потерял во время драки.  
  
— Лен! — Барри опять схватился за его рукав. — Послушай, Лен…  
  
— Барри, не сейчас!  
  
— Это не главная причина, я хотел убедиться, что парень в порядке, — сказал Хоук, глядя на Барри. Лен понять не мог, почему Хоук так переживает за него. Ответ он получил, когда Хоук снова заговорил. — Вы все наверняка задаетесь вопросом, почему я так… забочусь о нем. — Он достал кошелек и показал Снарту фотографию. — Это моя семья, жена Мишель и сын Бен.  
  
Лен изучил фото. Бен оказался очень похож на Барри, с такими же тонкими чертами лица. Теперь все ясно — Хоук видит в нем своего сына.  
  
— Где они?  
  
Хоук сжал зубы.  
  
— Фрэнк убил их несколько лет назад. И… когда я увидел Барри на вечеринке… Он так похож на моего сына. А Фрэнк собирался его убить. Я должен был избавиться от него, чтобы он не отнял еще одну невинную жизнь.  
  
Барри не успел понять, как и зачем, но медленно двинулся в сторону Хоука. А потом и вовсе обнял его. Лен и остальные были в полном шоке.  
  
— У парня железные нервы, — прокомментировал Циско, а Хартли драматично закатил глаза.  
  
— Я сожалею в вашей потере. Но мне нужно кое-что сказать.  
  
— Барри! — опять начал Лен.  
  
— Лен, бога ради, дай сказать! — неожиданно резко отозвался Аллен. — Где твоя машина, на которой мы приехали?  
  
— В гараже.  
  
Барри оглянулся на Мика.  
  
— Мик, поможешь?  
  
Лен попытался встрять, но Барри его остановил.  
  
— Мне нужен именно Мик. Ты останешься здесь.  
  
Рори начал душить смех, когда он увидел, как у Снарта изменилось лицо.  
  
— Окей, солнышко.  
  
Через несколько минут они вернулись.  
  
— Думаю, что это ваше, — сказал Барри, вручая Хоуку какой-то мешочек. Внутри оказался блестящий гранями синий алмаз.  
  
— Где вы его взяли? — удивленно спросил Хоук.  
  
— Да! Где нашли?! — спросила за всех остальных Лиза. Барри застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
— Во время перестрелки, когда я прятался в углу, я нашел алмаз на полу… не знаю, почему, но потом я спрятал его под сиденьем в машине. Думал, что позже скажу об этом, но забыл.  
  
— Ты забыл сказать про камень? — вскинулся Хартли. — Ты совсем уже?  
  
Лен слова Хартли проигнорировал. Он и правда гордился Барри, это был весьма умный ход.  
Хоук хлопнул Барри по плечу.  
  
— Какой умный парень! Я тебе за это буду должен. Снарт, вы все можете вернуться к себе… или найти новое убежище. Даю слово, больше никто не тронет тебя и твою банду. Мне пора. Позаботься о нем. — Он указал на Барри, который улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Хоук убрал камень в карман и ушел вместе со своими подельниками.  
  
В то время как остальные радовались тому, что история с Хоуком наконец-то закончилась, Лен мучился от тянущего чувства в животе. Он покосился на задумавшегося Барри. Интересно, о чем он размышляет? Собирается уйти? Хоук только что дал ему зеленый свет. Он может вернуться в свою спокойную жизнь, без плохих парней и пушек. Лен тоже был свободен, но… в его жизни теперь не будет Барри. Никто не будет ему улыбаться и спать в его постели. Не за кого будет переживать. Некого будет…  _любить_.  
  
Нет! Барри не может просто так уйти, Лен не должен его просто так отпустить! Он ему нужен! Нужно показать, насколько он важен…  
  
Не соображая, что делает, Лен схватил Барри за запястье и утащил в комнату, оставив веселящуюся банду в коридоре.  
  
— Лен, что ты делаешь? Погоди! Мне же больно!  
  
Лен сразу же отпустил его руку и захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Извини, но нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Барри скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— И о чем же? Ты меня не хотел слушать, когда я пытался сказать тебе про алмаз.  
  
Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Надо было раньше сказать.  
  
— Ну прости, что я был занят борьбой за свою жизнь!  
  
— Не драматизируй. Я вытащил пулю почти сразу же.  
  
Барри обиженно посмотрел на Лена.  
  
— Ты злой… очень злой. Тебе на всех плевать.  
  
Лен быстро пересек комнату.  
  
— Мне плевать? Я менял тебе повязки. Кормил тебя, давал лекарства, помогал с душем и одеждой… всю ночь сидел рядом, пока тебя трясло от лихорадки. Так что не надо говорить, что мне плевать!  
  
Барри пихнул Лена в грудь.  
  
— Зачем? Зачем ты это делал? Почему я так важен для тебя? — он почти кричал.  
  
Лен прикусил губу. Больше сопротивляться своим желаниям он не мог, поэтому притянул Барри к себе, обхватил ладонями его красивое лицо и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Потому что, Барри Аллен, я влюбился в тебя. Я тебя люблю. Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты мой.  
  
Прежде чем Лен смог закончить предложение, Барри прижался к его губам, и мир перестал существовать. Они вцепились друг в друга, и углубляя поцелуй, выражая таким образом всю свою любовь. Барри отстранился и втянул воздух, когда стало слишком трудно дышать.  
  
— Ты слишком много говоришь Лен… я тоже тебя люблю, — Барри залился краской и опустил голову. Лен почувствовал, что сорвал джекпот. Он тихо рассмеялся и пробежался пальцем по щеке Барри  
  
— Ты действительно красивый, Скарлет.  
  
Лен поцеловал его снова, на этот раз медленно, и подталкивал парня вперед спиной до тех пор, пока тот не почувствовал, что его нога врезалась в край кровати.  
  
— Лен! — Барри снова вздрогнул. Лен подумал, что опять причинил ему боль, поэтому начал извиняться.  
  
— Прости, я сделал тебе больно?  
  
Барри хихикнул, но затем покраснел и нерешительно произнес:  
  
— Я в порядке… я могу потерпеть. Это просто… я не… я имею в виду… я никогда не делал этого раньше. — Он смущенно спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Лена.  
  
Лен улыбнулся и погладил Барри по растрепавшимся волосам.  
  
— Здесь нечего стыдиться Барри. Мы подождем, пока ты не будешь готов и уверен.  
Барри посмотрел прямо Лену.  
  
— Я никогда не был настолько готов и уверен в своей жизни. Я хочу этого. — Он снова поцеловал Лена, который сразу же ответил.  
  


***

  
  
Барри лежал на кровати, их одежда валялась на полу, а Лен, лежащий на нем сверху, был предельно осторожен и нежен.  
  
— Сегодня… дай мне сделать все самому. Просто наслаждайся. — Он легко поцеловал его в губы, а затем втянул в рот нежную кожу шеи. Барри протяжно застонал, а Лен улыбнулся. Стоило коснулся языком соска, Барри выгнуло в спине, а его глаза затуманились наслаждением…  
  
Хартли изо всех сих шарахнул по стене. Он чувствовал себя зверем, запертым в клетке. Он шел к себе после обеда, когда услышал стоны, доносившиеся из спальни Снарта. Чтобы окончательно себя добить, он прижался ухом к двери, и Барри как раз застонал: «Да, Лен… сильнее!». Стиснув челюсть до боли, Хартли унесся к себе в комнату.  
  
— Барри Аллен! — прорычал Хартли Как он посмел придти в его жизнь и забрать у него Лена! Если кто и заслуживает благосклонности Лена, так это Хартли. Он любил его. Он был рядом с ним много лет. А теперь вдруг какой-то Барри приперся и утверждает, что любит его? Нет! Хартли этого не допустит. Он сделает все, чтобы Барри знал свое место — вне сердца и жизни Лена.  
  
Хартли вытащил пистолет из ящика.  
  
— Я тебя убью, Барри. Лен — мой!


	16. Chapter 16

Хартли положил пистолет в ящик и сел на кровать, потирая руку. Сейчас нельзя было тонуть в гневе и истериках. Требовалось хладнокровие. И хороший план. План, в котором он избавится от Барри, и тогда Лен навсегда будет принадлежать ему. Придется подождать подходящего момента, чтобы сделать свой ход, и с Барри покончено. Он заставит его пожалеть о своем решении остаться. Хартли улыбнулся и растянулся на одеяле.  
  
— Наслаждайся, Барри. Твои дни на этой земле сочтены.  
  
 _Утром_  
  
Лен проснулся и погладил по волосам Барри, спящего у него на груди. Прошлой ночью Барри был… таким красивым. Их секс был прекрасен,  _любовь_ — прекрасна. С Барри Алленом прекрасным становилось все. Лен качнул головой и подумал:  _«Что же ты со мной делаешь… я никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как сейчас»._  
  
Барри поерзал и чмокнул Лена в грудь.  
  
— Ты так громко думаешь… дай мне поспать.  
  
— Доброе утро, Скарлет, — улыбнулся Лен.  
  
— Доброе утро. О чем ты думал?  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты меня бросал, — вздохнул Снарт. — Оставайся со мной навсегда.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду. — Барри потянулся за поцелуем, но зашипел от боли.  
  
— Ладно, лежи. Все нормально? — Барри кивнул, кусая губу, но затем смутился и опять покраснел.  
  
— Слегка больно… но эта боль мне нравится.  
  
Лен погладил Барри по щеке.  
  
— Почему ты такой милый? У меня передоз сахара.  
  
Барри хихикнул, но тут же посерьезнел.  
  
— Что насчет нас?.. мы…  
  
Лен был готов к этому разговору.  
  
— Я не буду врать, Барри, наши жизни очень разные. Будет сложно. Нам придется столкнуться с миром…  
  
— Ты будешь со мной? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Будешь со мной, прямо перед всем миром?  
  
— Всегда, — не задумываясь, ответил Лен. — Я никогда тебя не оставлю и не дам тебе оставить меня.  
  
Барри переплел их пальцы.  
  
— Я готов провести с тобой всю жизнь. Мне все равно, чем ты занимаешься и что думает мир. Ты мой.  
  
— А ты единственный, с кем я чувствую себя как дома, — признался Лен. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Лен наклонился и поцеловал Барри. Вместе они смогут. Смогут справиться с любыми трудностями.  
  
 _Пятнадцать дней спустя_  
  
Родители Барри вернулись с экскурсии и были рады узнать, что их сын встретил неплохого парня, работающего в частной компании (это Барри пришлось выдумать, естественно) он думал, что родители будут волноваться, если они узнают о профессии Лена, поэтому решил сохранить его деятельность в секрете на некоторое время.  
  
Барри спокойно смог вернуться к работе — Хоук был верен своим словам. Он и его семья снова были в безопасности. Мрачные черные машины возле его дома или школы больше не появлялись. С Леном Барри виделся почти каждый день, и большую часть ночей тоже проводил вместе с ним. Между ними все было идеально.  
  
У Хартли же ехала крыша. Он не мог придумать толкового плана, чтобы разрушить отношения Барри и Лена. Конечно, проще всего было прикончить надоедливого учителя, но тогда Лен его попросту самого убьет. Нужно было все тщательно спланировать. Просто… выждать время. Еще немного. Возможность точно должна была появиться.  
  
Так и случилось.  
  


***

  
  
Лен и Барри обедали в новом доме Лена, когда в просторной гостиной появился Циско.  
— Народ, у меня хорошие новости!  
  
Лиза повернулась лицом к мужу.  
  
— Где ты был? Я заждалась.  
  
— Я разговаривал с Дугласом. Угадай что! Мы получили новый контракт! — воскликнул Рамон. Лиза подскочила и бросилась обнимать мужа.  
  
— Что? Правда? Это отличная новость! Лен… ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
  
— Лиз, успокойся, — ухмыльнулся Снарт. Мик оглушительно хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
— Деньги, детки! Много денег!  
  
Даже Хартли улыбнулся.  
  
— Поздравляю, Лен.  
  
— Я тебя тоже поздравляю, Хартли. Это огромная ответственность, — серьезно сказал Лен.  
  
— Что за договор такой? — полюбопытствовал Барри.  
  
— Доставить контейнер с товаром одному из дилеров. Ценные античные статуи. Это случается раз в год, в этот раз нам повезло — взамен получим баснословную сумму денег.  
  
Барри радостно кивнул.  
  
— Может… после этого мы сможем поехать отдохнуть. Скажем, в Париж, — продолжил Лен, поглаживая Барри по бедру. Парень залился краской и пискнул.  
  
Хартли нацепил на лицо улыбку. Внутри у него все горело от ревности. Скорее бы это все закончилось. Каждая секунда, проведенная рядом с Леном и Барри, заставляла его голову буквально разрываться на куски от ярости. Нельзя допустить этого отпуска. Ни за что.  
  
Лиза оценила предложение брата.  
  
— Оу, вы только посмотрите на него! Планы на отпуск! Я так счастлива за вас!  
  
Мик тоже улыбнулся и выбрался из-за стола.  
  
— Ты не ответил, — напомнил Лен.  
  
— Тебе нужно «да»? Я поеду с тобой куда угодно.  
  
Циско расхохотался и предложил отметить сделку в клубе, выпить и протанцевать всю ночь. Никто не смог отказаться, кроме Мика, который устал и решил остаться дома.  
  
В незнакомом Барри клубе было довольно темно, играла мягкая тихая музыка. Циско и Лиза сразу же убежали на танцпол. Хартли же остался за столиком в одиночестве и сверлил взглядом Барри и Лена, которые решили сесть отдельно.  
  
— Привет, красавчик. Ты свободен?  
  
Хартли недовольно обернулся и увидел симпатичную девушку.  
  
— Нет. Занят, — бросил он, снова прилепляясь взглядом к Лену. Девушка не отставала.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, дорогуша… ты не в моем вкусе, но сидишь здесь один, такой грустный… давай проведем время вместе, я тебя развеселю.  
  
— Заткнись! — вспылил Хартли.  
  
Девушка пожала плечами и собралась уходить, но Хартли вдруг пришла в голову гениальная идея.  
  
— Стой! — он в нетерпении вскочил со стула.  
  
— Передумал? — кокетливо спросила девушка. — Я знала, что ты не устоишь.  
  
— Нет, — фыркнул Хартли. — У меня есть для тебя работа. Я хорошо заплачу.  
  
Девушка задумалась на мгновение, а потом кивнула.  
  
— Сколько?  
  
Хартли выудил ручку и написал цифры на салфетке. Внушительная сумма впечатлила незнакомку так, что она кивнула уж слишком радостно.  
  
— Я в деле. Что требуется?  
  
Хартли похлопал по соседнему стулу и коварно улыбнулся.  
  
— Садись, расскажу.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне нужно в туалет, — предупредил Барри. Лен кивнул и отпил виски.  
  
— Возвращайся поскорее.  
  
— Ведешь себя как противный мистер Снарт, — рассмеялся Барри. Лен потянул его на себя и поцеловал в губы.  
  
— А ты слишком мил.  
  
Барри снова рассмеялся и ушел. Когда он возвращался назад, дорогу ему перегородил Хартли.  
  
— Как тебе вечер? — дружелюбно спросил он.  
  
— Все отлично.  
  
Хартли встал так, чтобы полностью загородить проход и отрезать Барри от Лена.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, что мы не особо дружны, но я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что про Лена.  
  
Барри нахмурился и в замешательстве уставился на Хартли.  
  
— Ох, Лен… — Хартли фальшиво вздохнул. — Он тебя не любит… он уже так делал.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Поверь мне, Барри, я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Он тебе изменяет, — сказал Хартли, пристально глядя ему в глаза.  
  
Барри толкнул Хартли, не желая слушать его глупости.  
  
— Ты больной? Понимаешь вообще, что несешь?  
  
— Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но я не вру, Барри, — продолжал настаивать Хартли. — Ему станет скучно… и он тебя бросит.  
  
Барри покачал головой. Глаза почему-то защипало.  
  
— Ты лжец, Хартли! Поверить не могу, что ты… Лен никогда со мной так не поступит… никогда! — он пихнул Хартли в сторону, собираясь пойти прямо к Лену, но остановился как вкопанный.  
  
Лен целовался с девушкой, которая обнимала его. Барри показалось, будто ему отвесили пощечину. Дыхание перехватило, он забыл как дышать. Поверить в увиденное он не мог… его не было всего несколько минут, а Лен… Лен целовался с другой.  
  
Хартли положил руку Барри на плечо.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, Барри. Лен — плейбой. Он же бисексуал.  
  
Барри сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, как бешено и больно стучит его сердце.  
  
Видеть Лена с кем-то другим он просто не мог. Не хотел. Это убивало.  
  
Лен увидел Барри. Его глаза в ужасе распахнулись, когда он понял — Барри все видел.  
  
— Барри! — прошептал Лен и кинулся к нему, хватая за руку. — Позволь объяснить… это не то, что ты думаешь… она…  
  
Барри вырвал руку.  
  
— Не надо! Не смей! Как ты мог?!  
  
— Пожалуйста, послушай меня, Скарлет…  
  
— Не называй меня так! Между нами все кончено! — он вылетел из клуба, сердито утирая слезы.  
  
— Барри!


	17. Chapter 17

Лен ждал Барри, когда к нему подошла незнакомка в коротком платье и присела на место рядом.  
  
— Привет, красавчик. Хочешь отдохнуть? — улыбнулась она. Лен воздел глаза к потолку. В клубах такого пошиба девушки легкого поведения были нормой, но это его больше не интересовало — у Лена ведь был Барри.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. У меня есть пара.  
  
Девушка нахмурилась, а потом заговорила соблазнительным хрипловатым голосом.  
  
— Давай попробуем.  
  
— Нет, он скоро вернется, так что освободите место.  
  
— О, так еще лучше. Я люблю секс втроем. — Она подмигнула. Лен не выдержал и встал со своего места.  
  
— Хватит, будет лучше, если вы уйдете.  
  
— Ох, ладно. — Девушка все же решила оставить его в покое. — Но можно я хотя бы напоследок…  
  
Лен не успел среагировать — незнакомка прижалась к его губам. Пары секунд хватило, чтобы Барри, появившийся из коридора, увидел все.  
  
Взбешенный Лен оттолкнул девушку от себя.  
  
— Ты в своем уме?! — рявкнул он, тут же забывая про эту чокнутую и кидаясь к Барри, который замер на месте. В его глазах блестели слезы.  
  
— Дай мне все объяснить, это не то, что ты думаешь… она…  
  
Барри вырвался и отскочил от него.  
  
— Не надо! Как ты мог?! — он выглядел таким разбитым, что у вечно черствого Лена заныло сердце.  
  
— Пожалуйста, послушай меня, Скарлет…  
  
— Не называй меня так! Между нами все кончено! Господи… — Барри вылетел прочь из клуба, громыхнув дверями. Мир Лена просто рухнул к его ногам в одночасье. Он хотел было побежать за Барри, но его остановил Хартли.  
  
— Стой!  
  
— Отпусти! — зарычал Снарт. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить!  
  
— Лен, я знаю, я все видел. Да, вам нужно поговорить, но не сейчас. Он злиться. Давай я попробую. Объясню ему все.  
  
— Нет, Хартли, — покачал головой Лен. — Он не будет тебя слушать. Мне нужно идти.  
Хартли изо всех сил старался не показывать своего раздражения.  
  
— Лен, ты мне доверяешь?  
  
Снарт кивнул, и Хартли смело продолжил.  
  
— Тогда я обещаю — я его верну. Мы придем вместе.  
  
Лен хоть и заметно сомневался, но все-таки кивнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, верни его. Я не могу его потерять.  
  
— Конечно. — Хартли обнял Лена и улыбнулся себе под нос. Все шло в соответствии с планом.  
  
 _Дома у Снарта_  
  
Борясь со слезами, Барри сердито заталкивал вещи в сумку. Как Лен мог так поступить с ним? После всего, что они пережили… он изменил. Почему? Барри что, был всего лишь игрушкой? Сердце болело так сильно, будто собиралось разорваться в клочья. Как Лен мог предать его доверие? Как мог разрушить их счастье, боже…  
  
Барри был так зол, что швырнул переполненную сумку на пол и пнул кровать, матерясь во весь голос, что ему было совсем несвойственно. Его распирало гневом, поэтому он не стал сдерживаться и плюнул на пол, а потом упал на колени и обхватил руками плечи.  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал, Лен… ты же говорил, что любишь меня…  
  
Любишь. Барри нахмурился. Лен говорил искренне, он просто не мог врать. Ведь в его глазах была та самая любовь и забота. Он так много раз спасал Барри жизнь, поддерживал на всех этапах выздоровления. Лен даже хотел рассказать родителям правду о своей работе. Он всегда был честным… нет, это все не могло быть ложью. Черт, Лен же только сегодня планировал совместный отдых!  
  
Барри успокоился, отдышался и здраво рассудил, что не стоит рубить с плеча. Стоит дать Лену шанс объяснить, откуда взялась эта девушка. Барри потер щеки и пробормотал:  
  
— Надо было остаться. Какой же я идиот!  
  
Раздался робкий стук, и в дверях появился Хартли.  
  
— Эй, как чувствуешь себя?  
  
Барри вытер слезы.  
  
— Все нормально.  
  
Хартли на секунду позволил себе хитро улыбнуться, но тут же надел обратно сочувствующую маску.  
  
— Барри, мне жаль. Я просто пытался тебя предупредить.  
  
Барри ничего не сказал и поднялся с пола. Когда он поднял сумку, Хартли решил спросить:  
— Ты уходишь? Думаю, это хорошее решение. Тебе будет лучше без Лена.  
  
Но Аллен никуда уходить не собирался — поставил сумку на кровать, а потом и вовсе вытряхнул все вещи обратно.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты не собираешься его бросать? После того, что он сделал?  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Барри. — Я с ним поговорю. Я уверен, это просто недоразумение.  
  
Хартли показалось, что на него вылили ушат ледяной воды.  _Его гениальный план провалился._  
  
— Барри… — он нервно рассмеялся. — Ты слышал, что я сказал? Лен тебя не любит… он любит…  
  
— Хартли, пожалуйста! Это между мной и Леном, и я был бы признателен, чтобы ты между нами не вставал, — сказал Барри, убирая одежду обратно в шкаф. Хартли сжал кулаки до крови. Все, вариантов больше не было.  
  
Хартли неслышно приблизился к Барри, а потом перестал сдерживаться — пихнул его в спину, а когда тот развернулся, со всего размаху ударил кулаком в лицо. Барри кубарем покатился по полу.  
  
— Между вами? — прохрипел Хартли.  
  
Барри в ужасе уставился на него, держась за пульсирующую челюсть.  
  
— Хартли, господи, зачем ты меня ударил?  
  
— Я долго терпел… — Хартли вытащил из кармана шприц и пугающе медленно начал наступать на Барри.  
  
— Что происходит? — слабо вскрикнул он, отползая назад. Хартли попытался сделать укол Барри в плечо, но тот увернулся и лягнул его ногой в бок.  
  
Хартли покачнулся, а Барри смог встать и кинулся к двери спальни. Но Хартли вела его ярость — он успел схватить Барри за ногу.  
  
— Мик… — прохрипел Барри, неожиданно вспомнив про друга Лена, который остался дома.  
Хартли быстро зажал ему рот и, не теряя времени, воткнул тонкую иглу ему в шею. Аллен пытался вырваться, но безуспешно, рука Хартли вплотную закрыла ему рот.  
  
У Барри закрылись глаза, а тело ослабло. Он пробовал бороться, хотел позвать Лена, но не мог. Почему Хартли… Что он собирается делать?..  
  
Наконец Барри отключился.  
  
Хартли отпихнул бессознательного парня от себя и отряхнулся. Конечно, это в его план не входило, скорее было очень преочень запасным вариантом, но выбора не было. От Барри нужно было избавиться раз и навсегда.  
  
Вытащив мобильный, Хартли вызвал двух своих людей, которые вынесли бездыханного Барри из дома.  
  
Мик спал, как убитый.  
  
Барри утащили в фургон. Следом Хартли зашвырнул заново собранную сумку с его вещами.  
  
 _Через три часа_  
  
Хартли вернулся в клуб, где их  _с Барри_  ждал Лен. Он ухмыльнулся, думая, что после сегодняшнего вечера Лен навсегда будет принадлежать только ему. Циско, Лиза и Лен сидели за столиком. Выглядели они неважно. «Вот придурки», — раздраженно подумал Хартли. Они должны быть счастливы, что он избавился от этого раздражающего дебила.  
  
Завидев Хартли, Лен сразу же вскочил со стула.  
  
— Где Барри? Ты сказал, что вернешь его! Где он?  
  
Циско и Лиза с тревогой ждали ответа Хартли, который печально покачал головой.  
  
— Мне жаль, Лен. Но он ушел…  _навсегда_.  
  
—  _Что?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Флэшбек_  
  
Барри застонал, открыл глаза и понял, что кругом темно. Слишком темно, и это его напугало. От холодной плитки под спиной Барри весь трясся, слезы подступили к горлу. Он попытался встать, но не смог, наркотик продолжал делать свое дело, лишая его возможности спастись. Барри сглотнул кислый комок в горле и подергал связанными за спиной руками. Как он мог позволить этому случиться? Так держать, Барри. Ты установил мировой рекорд по похищениям — три раза за один месяц!  
  
Мысли Барри перешли на Лена. Черт, почему он его не выслушал… он ведь так просил, а Барри просто ушел! Он ужасно сожалел о том, что наговорил. Вряд ли после всего этого Лен будет его искать. В этот раз Барри точно остался совершенно один, без малейшей надежды на помощь.  
  
Одинокая слеза скользнула по его грязной щеке.  
  
— Мне так жаль, Лен… прости меня, если сможешь.  
  
Внезапно в темноте врубился свет, ослепив Барри. Он зажмурился, а потом осторожно открыл глаза.  
  
Хартли.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Хартли присел и дернул Барри за волосы, запрокидывая его голову.  
— Хватит идиотничать, — зашипел он. — Ты меня с первого дня бесишь! Самое ужасное, что было в моей жизни — это твое появление!  
  
— Но почему? Что я тебе сделал? — взмолился Барри. Хартли замахнулся и ударил его по лицу.  
— Ты забрал у меня Лена! Я люблю его, слышишь?! — прокричал он прямо в лицо Барри, который закусил губу, чувствуя металлический привкус крови.  
  
— Хартли… Лен же не любит тебя…  
  
Еще один удар.  
  
— Все из-за тебя! У меня был шанс, но ты все испортил! Ты забрал его.  
  
— Послушай… — простонал Барри, ему было так больно, что он с трудом мог говорить. — Не делай этого… Лен тебя не простит…  
  
— Не простит, если узнает. Если ты отсюда не выйдешь, кто ему расскажет? — рассмеялся Хартли, после чего подозвал двоих своих людей. Они распутали веревки, но продолжали держать Барри мертвой хваткой. — Прежде чем я уйду, ты кое-что для меня сделаешь. — Хартли вытащил из кармана листок бумаги. — Подпиши это.  
  
Барри уставился на записку.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Подписывай! — Хартли взглянул на часы. Он уже опаздывал, Лен ведь ждал в клубе его возвращения. — Здесь написано, что ты покидаешь страну и тебя не стоит искать. Давай.  
— Нет! — вскрикнул Барри. — Я не буду! — он задергался в руках своих мучителей.  
  
— Не трать мое время, — прорычал Хартли. — Лен меня ждет. Пиши!  
— Я умру, но Лена не предам. Я его люблю.  
  
Хартли взревел и ударил Барри в живот.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты сам виноват.  
  
Барри успел только увидеть взметнувшуюся бейсбольную биту. Треск кости оглушил его, Барри заорал и безвольно повис на державших его руках, заливаясь слезами. От боли он почти потерял сознание, но каким-то чудом еще держался.  
  
— Если не хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебе другую ногу, то подпишешь эту чертову записку — Хартли махнул битой у Барри перед носом.  
  
— Просто убей меня, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Я знаю, что к боли ты невосприимчив, — сказал Хартли, хватая Барри за воротник. — А что насчет твоих родителей?  
  
Барри в ужасе застонал и вздрогнул.  
  
— Нет, не смей! Это только между нами.  
  
— Если ты не сделаешь, что я говорю, то придется привезти сюда твою семью и переломать им кости прямо у тебя на глазах, — выпалил Хартли, трясясь от злости.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Барри. — Не причиняй им вреда… — но Хартли был глух к его мольбам.  
  
— Хватит. Тони, приведи сюда старшего Аллена…  
  
— Стой! Умоляю, стой, я… подпишу… — прохрипел Барри, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. Двое мужчин разжали руки, и он рухнул на пол, задыхаясь от боли. Слезы лились градом, Барри понимал, что если подпишет записку, то Лен навсегда исчезнет из его жизни. Но выбора не было, он не мог допустить, чтобы Хартли навредил его родителям.  
Он подобрал брошенную на пол ручку и подписал листок. Хартли тут же убрал ее в карман.  
  
— Уберите его. Вы знаете, что делать, — приказал он. Барри снова подняли с пола.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? Куда вы меня ведете? — Барри подавился словами, когда запнулся о сломанную ногу. Его снова связали и бросили на заднее сиденье. Хартли сел за руль, а его подельники устроились по обе стороны от Барри. Ему каждый раз приходилось закусывать губу, чтобы не завыть, потому что сломанная нога болела просто до искр из глаз.  
  
— Хартли, куда мы едем? Выпусти меня, я прошу тебя…  
  
Хартли молчал и вел машину. Через двадцать минут они добрались до озера, расположенного далеко от города. Был поздний вечер, так что никого в ближайших десятках миль не было. Остановив машину прямо на берегу, Хартли выбрался наружу, то же самое сделали его подельники. Двери закрылись, и Барри понял, что навсегда.  
  
— Это не хорошо… это очень нехорошо… — пробормотал он.  
  
Машина снова пришла в движение. Барри приподнялся, превозмогая боль, и увидел, что Хартли и те двое толкают машину в озеро.  
  
— Нет! Стой! Пожалуйста! Не делай этого! Нет!  
  
Барри оглянулся. Капот машины медленно погружался в озеро. Барри задергался, стараясь освободиться, но веревки только сильнее впивались в израненную кожу.  
  
Вокруг не было ни души. Никто не придет его спасать.  
  
— Хартли, пожалуйста! Не делай этого!  
  
Хартли с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как крыша автомобиля скрывается под водой. В ответ на последний истошный крик Барри он ответил грубое: «скатертью дорога».  
  
Теперь оставалось вернуться к Лену.  
  


***

  
  
— Что? — Лену показалось, что он неправильно расслышал. Барри не мог просто так оставить его. Это было невозможно.  
  
Прежде чем Хартли мог сказать еще одно слово, появился Мик.  
  
— Что случилось? Циско позвонил и сказал, что это срочно.  
  
— Барри ушел, Мик! — гаркнул Циско. — Он бросил Лена.  
  
Мик недоверчиво фыркнул.  
  
— Дурацкая шутка. Ты меня разбудил!  
  
— Циско не врет, Мик, — покачала головой Лиза, после чего объяснила Мику, что случилось несколько часов назад.  
  
— Херня какая-то, — подытожил Мик. — Не верю. Солнце тебя любит, Лен. Он бы тебя не оставил.  
  
Все еще погруженный в глубокую тоску Лен посмотрел на Мика.  
  
— Я знаю, — шепотом произнес он, поворачиваясь к Хартли. — Где он? Я хочу поговорить. Он меня послушает.  
  
Снарт без боя сдаваться не собирался.  
  
Хартли мысленно выматерился.  
  
— Не знаю. Он собрал вещи и передал записку. — Хартли достал листок и отдал его Лену. Теперь все было кончено.  
  
Лен прочел кривые строчки, а потом полностью потерял контроль над собой. Отшвырнув листок бумаги, он взревел и кинулся на Хартли, целясь ему кулаком прямо в лицо. Парень отлетел к стене и схватился за нос, из которого буквально водопадом полилась кровь.  
  
— Лен!  
  
Снарт шагнул к лежащему на полу Хартли, дрожащему от боли и страха.  
  
— Сукин сын. Что ты сделал с Барри?


	19. Chapter 19

— Что ты сделал с Барри?  
  
Мик и все остальные непонимающе переглянулись.  
  
— Лен, зачем ты ударил его?  
  
Лен молча сунул Мику записку. Рори развернул листок, прочел текст и диким взглядом уставился на лежащего на полу Хартли.  
  
— Кретин. Хотя бы прочитал, что написал Барри, — зарычал он, надвигаясь на скулящего от боли Хартли. Все было ясно как белый день еще до записки — Хартли был бы последним человеком, через которого солнце стал бы передавать информацию о своем отъезде.  
  
Циско и Лиза выхватили у Мика листок и прочитали два корявых слова, написанные явно дрожащей рукой: «Лен. Помоги».  
  
Мик отобрал у них записку и швырнул прямо в лицо Хартли.  
  
— Мы ждем объяснений. Почему Барри просит помощи, если он уехал из страны? — Хартли прижал к себе листок и задался вопросом, как они все поняли… а потом вспомнил, что Барри, несмотря на мучения, сложил записку вчетверо, а Хартли так спешил, что не проверил… блядь.  
  
— Лен, я все объясню…  
  
Лен с такой силой сжимал кулаки, что боялся — кости треснут. Чертов Хартли. Он сделал все, чтобы разорвать их с Барри отношения. Снарт заскрежетал зубами и подтащил Хартли к себе за воротник.  
  
— Где он? Что за блядская игра?  
  
Хартли никогда еще не видел Лен таким злым.  
  
— Лен…  
  
— Где Барри? — заорал Снарт ему в лицо. Хартли рванулся в сторону и смог высвободиться.  
  
— Он ушел! Больше не вернется, я точно уверен! — ответил он, потирая окровавленный нос.  
  
В клубе стояла полная тишина. Мик оглянулся за зевак и гаркнул:  
  
— Все на выход! Убирайтесь!  
  
Циско и Лиза молниеносно вывели людей из клуба. Лен проследил за тем, чтобы двери закрылись, а потом снова повернулся к Хартли.  
  
— Итак, последний раз: где Барри?  
  
Хартли упрямо молчал, и у Мика кончилось терпение. Он грубо схватил его за руку и заломал за спину. Лен без всякого предупреждения вывернул ему палец. Хартли заорал от боли, но Лену было мало. Он понял, что этот урод причинил боль Барри, поэтому жаждал отомстить. И узнать,  _господи_ , где сейчас Барри.  
  
Он взялся за второй палец.  
  
— Я не остановлюсь. Говори.  
  
Хартли покачал головой, и в игру вступила Лиза.  
  
— Сукин ты сын! Скажи правду! Почему ты это устроил?!  
  
— Потому что люблю Лена! Вашу мать, я люблю его! — наконец выкричался Хартли. Лен от удивления выпустил его палец.  
  
— Ты нормальный?  
  
— Да, Лен, нормальный, — задыхаясь, проговорил Хартли. — Я люблю тебя. Не думай про этого учителя больше. Я о нем позаботился. Мы сможем быть вместе.  
  
— Ты точно больной, — фыркнул Циско. — Лен тебя не любит, он влюблен в Барри!  
  
— Нет Барри, и любви тоже нет, — улыбнулся Хартли, за что получил кулаком в зубы.  
  
— Больной ублюдок! Что ты сделал с ним?!  
  
Мик понял, что Хартли будет молчать, поэтому предложил более толковый вариант.  
  
— Лен, позвони Хоуку. Его методы точно разговорят этого ублюдка.  
  
— Точно! Он с него шкуру спустит, — вторил Циско Мик.  
  
Хартли понял, что это конец.  
  
— Лен… — он испуганно смотрел, как трясущийся от ярости Снарт достает мобильный. — Я скажу тебе, не звони ему…  
  
Лен снова вцепился ему в воротник.  
  
— Говори!  
  
— Я… я попросил ту девушку тебя поцеловать. Я сказал Барри, что ты его не любишь… я думал, что он тебя бросит, но нет… тогда я оглушил его, увез подальше и заставил подписать бумагу, угрожая его семье…  
  
Лену захотелось пристрелить Хартли здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Где он?  
  
— Я… сломал ему ногу, посадил в машину и… отвез к озеру… Прости, Лен… машина утонула, вместе… вместе с Барри.  
  
Хартли замолчал, а у Лена остановилось сердце. На заднем плане тихо вздохнули Циско и Лиза. У Лена все перед глазами заволокло пеленой, он ничего не видел, только слышал, как Мик избивает Хартли, последний молил о пощаде. Ему было плевать. Важен был лишь Барри. Избитый Барри, который был заперт в машине. В машине, которая утонула в озере.  
  
— Лен, иди! — не своим голосом заорал Мик. Лен моргнул и пулей вылетел из клуба. Плевать на все. Он должен успеть. Должен спасти свою любовь. Во что бы то ни стало.  
  
 _В озере_  
  
Мир вокруг замедлился. Автомобиль медленно погружался в воду. Барри отчаянно дергался, но темно-зеленая вода за окнами красноречиво говорила о том, что все кончено. Через несколько секунд холодная вода проникла через двери… Барри посмотрел на свои мигом промокшие ботинки.  
  
— Нет… я не хочу умирать… только не так… нет…  
  
Барри попытался выбить дверь здоровой ногой, но потом понял, что идея гиблая — у него перелом и руки связаны, как он тогда выберется на поверхность. Это прямая дорога к смерти.  
  
Машина осела на дно озера. Барри отчаянно старался освободить руки, от порезов и ран хотелось выть в голос, поэтому он не стал себе в этом отказывать.  
  
— Черт! — он упал на сидение и стукнулся головой. — Лен, спаси меня… — прошептал Барри, моля все высшие силы, чтобы Лен получил его послание.  
  
Прошло двадцать минут, машина продолжала заполняться водой. Барри промок полностью, но пытался не паниковать, несмотря на то, что вода теперь дошла уже до пояса. Мышцы затекли от холода. Ноги он почти не чувствовал. Воздуха не хватало.  
  
Выбраться Барри не мог. Поэтому только молился. Звал Лена.  
  
Десять минут спустя вода добралась до его ушей, дышать становилось все тяжелее. Барри запрокинул голову, ловя драгоценный воздух. Вот и все. Конец. Вода коснулась его носа, Барри захлестнуло волной паники и животного ужаса.  
  
 _Не могу дышать! Воздуха нет!_  
  
Барри выпустил несколько пузырьков изо рта, отчаянно пытаясь дышать. Его голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону, он надеялся увидеть лицо любимого человека, прежде чем он умрет.  
  
Но ничего. Кроме темной воды, свидетельствующей о его бесславном конце.  
  
Лица его родителей мелькнули перед глазами, и Барри моргнул один раз. Потом появились Циско, Мик и Лиза, и он моргнул второй. Выпустив пузырек воздуха, Барри увидел Лена. Он улыбнулся, он моргнул в последний раз, выпустил последний крошечный пузырек и закрыл глаза.


	20. Chapter 20

Лен никогда в жизни так быстро не вел машину. Ему было все равно, снес ли он дорожные сигналы на пути или мешает ли его грубая езда другим водителям. Сейчас самым главным было спасение Барри, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он вдавил педаль газа в пол и продолжал лететь сквозь темную ночь.  
  
Через двадцать минут он добрался до озера. Сердце Лена стучало так, что закладывало уши, а в голове билось одно: «пожалуйста, Барри, будь живым!». Водная гладь казалась пугающе спокойной. Лен выбрался из машины и бросился в воду. Он чувствовал — Барри где-то здесь.  
  
Вода была ледяной, будто в кожу впивались тысячи ледяных осколков. Было чертовски больно, но Лен упрямо плыл вниз, в темноту. К Барри.  
  
 _В клубе_  
  
Мик дернул Хартли за воротник и усадил его на стул.  
  
— О чем ты думал? Лен — наш друг. Как у тебя мозгов хватило? Если с Барри что-то случится, Лен… тебя не простит.  
  
Хартли фыркнул.  
  
— Мне плевать. Но зато ваш Барри наконец-то сдохнет. Если Лен не будет моим, то ничьим не будет.  
  
— Какой ты жалкий, — выплюнул Циско. — Я рад, что Лен выбрал не тебя.  
  
Тут вмешалась растрепанная Лиза, сжимающая в руках телефон.  
  
— Они едут, — радостно воскликнула она. — Едут сюда.  
  
Хартли потерял дар речи. Лен не мог так быстро вытащить Барри из озера. Тогда… кому звонила Лиза?  
  
Мик оглянулся на нее, и сестра Лена без лишних разговоров протянула ему свой шарф, которым Рори связал Хартли руки на спиной.  
  
— В чем дело? — простонал Хартли, когда Мик ненароком задел его сломанные пальцы. — Отпусти меня!  
  
— Ты реально думаешь, что мы тебя отпустим? Мы семья. Никто не смеет причинять боль нашей семье. — Хартли заерзал, но огромные ладони Мика придавили его к стулу. За окном раздался визг шин.  
  
—  _Они_ здесь, — взволнованно произнес Циско.  
  
В дверях показались четверо мужчин, и Хартли сразу же их узнал. Это были люди Хоука.  
  
— Мик! Почему они здесь?!  
  
— Потому что Лен попросил о тебе позаботиться. Это лучшее, что я смог придумать.  
  
Хартли будто бы слетел с катушек: кричал, плакал, умолял, потому как знал — если он войдет в логово Хоука, то никогда не выберется оттуда живым. Но все тщетно, Мик, Циско и Лиза его не слушали.  
  
— Одна проблема решена, — задумчиво пробормотала Лиза, глядя, как Хартли выволакивают из клуба. — Надеюсь, Лен успел.  
  
Циско обнял встревоженную жену.  
  
— Не переживай. Лен успеет.  
  
Мик никогда раньше не молился, но в тот самый момент решил, что сейчас самое время обратиться к богу. Он закрыл глаза и попросил Всевышнего вернуть его друзей домой живыми.  
  
 _На озере_  
  
Лен отчаянно искал машину, но не мог найти, воздух кончался. Он всплыл на поверхность и глубоко вдохнул, набрав полные легкий. Оказалось, что искать автомобиль в темноте, при свете одной лишь луны, почти невозможно. Лен опять всплыл и отчаянно ударил кулаком по водной глади. Его трясло от холода, но он даже не попробовал сдаться и отступить.  
  
Третья попытка. На это раз Лен был полон решимости найти Барри, в любом случае. Он плыл вперед, пристально разглядывая темную воду… и вдруг увидел ее: нечеткий силуэт машины впереди. Изо всех сил Лен рванул вперед и наконец нашел то, что искал. Нашел автомобиль. Нашел Барри.  
  
Возле двери Лен почувствовал облегчение, которое тут же трансформировалось в ужас. Барри и правда был на заднем сидении… но машина была полна воды! Его глаза были закрыты. Лен потянул ручку, но дверь не поддалась.  
  
Счет шел на секунды. Не отрывая взгляда от Барри, Лен поднял камень и ударил по ручке несколько раз, пока та не отвалилась, тем самым открывая дверь. Лен ворвался внутрь и схватил бесчувственного Барри. Он попытался улыбнуться, несмотря на то, что резало глаза… но Барри… он…  
  
Времени развязать веревки не было, потому Лен быстро всплыл на поверхность, кашляя и матерясь от злости и радости одновременно. Выплюнув воду, Лен из последний сил погреб к берегу, прижимая к себе Барри. Стоило им оказаться на земле, он тут же опустил бездыханное тело и навис сверху.  
  
 _Пульса не было.  
  
Барри не дышал._  
  
— Нет! — Лен обхватил бледные щеки Барри. — Очнись! ты не можешь умереть! Я не позволю! Барри! Черт! — Лен быстро вспомнил правила первой помощи. — Раз, два, три, четыре, пять! — он прижался губами к губам Барри. — Дыши, Барри, давай!  
  
Барри не приходил в себя, но Лен не сдавался.  
  
— Дыши, Скарлет! — кричал он между попытками привести его в чувство. И наконец, после пятой попытки, Барри судорожно закашлялся. Лен тут же повернул его на бок, чтобы дать выплюнуть воду, и с бешеным, буквально захлестывающим его облегчением поцеловал Барри в лоб. Парень хрипел и давился водой… но он дышал.  _Был жив._  
  
— Успокойся, Барри, все хорошо.  
  
Через несколько минут Барри затих, но его тело все еще болело. Он дрожал, сломанную ногу раздирало, но… Лен был рядом. Барри с усилием повернулся и смотрел на него.  
  
Барри был жив. Лен смог его спасти. Все закончилось.  
  
— Скарлет…  
  
Барри покачал головой, смаргивая слезы.  
  
— Ты пришел, Лен… ты пришел.  
  
Лена погладил его по щеке.  
  
— Конечно, я пришел Барри. Я всегда буду приходить за тобой. Всегда.  
  
Барри еще больше расплакался.  
  
— Что случилось? Тебе больно?  
  
Барри закусил дрожащую губу.  
  
— Я… хочу обнять…тебя.  
  
Лен посмеялся и обхватил Барри.  
  
— Никогда больше не пугай меня. Я люблю тебя, Скарлет.  
  
Барри издал какой-то нечеткий звук.  
  
— Лен, развяжи меня.  
  
— Господи, прости! — Лен тут же справился с веревкам и поцеловал окровавленные ссадины на запястьях Барри. — Иди сюда… Давай уберемся отсюда?  
  
Барри кивнул, но встать самостоятельно не мог.  
  
— Моя нога… Лен… она…  
  
Снарт вспомнил, что Хартли говорил про сломанную ногу. Захотелось его убить. Но Лен сжал зубы и подхватил Барри на руки.  
  
— Прости, я забыл. Держись, любовь моя.  
  
Пока Лен нес Барри к своей машине, парень задремал, размеренно дыша ему в шею.  
  
Лену стало легче дышать. Все закончилось. И теперь все будет хорошо.


	21. Chapter 21

Когда Барри проснулся, он почувствовал две вещи. Кто-то держал его за руку. Когда Барри понял, что это Лен, то улыбнулся. Во-вторых, под другой рукой была какая-то мягкая пушистая штука. Барри не удержался и погладил пальцем это нечто.  
  
— Это мистер Йеллоумьяу. — Голос Лена заставил Барри открыть глаза. Снарт сидел рядом с ним и осторожно поглаживал его макушку.  
  
— Эй… — хрипло произнес Барри. Они снова были дома. Лен наклонился и нежно поцеловал Барри в лоб.  
  
— Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Лучше. Потому что ты здесь.  
  
— Ну да, — рассмеялся Лен, — ты же учитель, должен уметь красиво говорить.  
  
Барри тоже попробовал улыбнуться, но нога заныла. Он скосил глаза и увидел гипс и свои забинтованные запястья. Лен тоже вздрогнул, будто почувствовал его боль.  
  
— Прости. Ты пострадал из-за меня.  
  
— Лен, ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты спас меня. Если бы ты не пришел…  
  
Лен приложил палец к губам Барри и не дал ему закончить.  
  
— Все закончилось, Скарлет. Никто больше тебя не обидит.  
  
Барри прикусил губу.  
  
— Прости… за то, что накричал тогда на тебя в клубе. Нужно было тебя выслушать.  
  
— Не надо, Барри, — вздохнул Лен. — Это все Хартли. Мик удостовериться, что он за все заплатит. — Барри хотел было возразить, но Лен покачал головой.  
  
— Спасибо…  
  
Прежде чем Снарт успел сказать еще что-то, дверь распахнулась, пропуская Мика, Циско и Лизу.  
  
— Ты очнулся! — воскликнул лучезарно улыбающийся Циско.  
  
— Да, мне уже намного лучше.  
  
— Ты нас напугал, солнышко! — сердито пробурчал Мик, складывая руки на груди. Барри смущенно кивнул и попросил Лена помочь ему присесть.  
  
— Врать не буду… я думал, что умру… — он опять вздрогнул, а Лен аккуратно взял его за руку.  
  
— Теперь все хорошо, не надо.  
  
— Эй, Барри, как тебе мистер Йеллоумьяу? — отвлекла его Лиза. Барри посмотрел на большую желтую кошку с круглыми черными глазами и фыркнул, притягивая плюшевое чудо к себе.  
  
— Вау… он такой мягкий. И мне нравится имя!  
  
— Я знала, что тебе он понравится, — усмехнулась Лиза. — Он мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы ты с ним тоже подружился.  
  
— Ты уверена? — спросил Барри, и Лиза улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Теперь он твой.  
  
Изумленный Циско уставился на свою жену.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Ты мне никогда не давала трогать этого кота, а теперь просто так отдаешь его Барри! — он притворно надулся. Лиза со смешком поцеловала мужа.  
  
— Не завидуй. Бедный мальчик ранен!  
  
Циско обиженно глянул на Барри, который не в меру энергично закивал и стиснул кота.  
  
— Не только Циско тут ревнует, — пошутил Мик, тыча пальцем в Лена, который пристально смотрел на плюшевую игрушку. Все рассмеялись, а Снарт недоуменно моргнул и нахмурился.  
  
— Ты не могла придумать другой подарок?  
  
— Например?  
  
— Он — учитель, Лиз. Ручку, к примеру!  
  
Барри хихикнул и положил кота рядом, после чего потянул Снарта на себя.  
  
— Никто не займет твое место, Лен.  
  
Снарт улыбнулся и ответил Барри взглядом, полным восхищения. Мик, Циско и Лиза понимающе переглянулись и вышли, оставив их наедине.  
  
Лен встал, запер дверь и вернулся на постель. Барри хотел было взять кота, но Лен забрал его и положил на прикроватный стол.  
  
— Давай ты при мне не будешь его трогать, — попросил он. Барри не сдержался и расхохотался, почти не обращая внимания на боль в ноге.  
  
— Ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь!  
  
— Я не ревную!  
  
— Да, ревнуешь!  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я зна… я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Лен поцеловал Барри в губы. Они разлеглись на постели, Барри устроился головой у него на груди, а рука Лена поглаживала его бедро. Барри счастливо вздохнул и уткнулся носом в грудь прямо напротив сердца Снарта.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Лен.  
  
Снарт поцеловал парня в макушку.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Барри.  
  
Они лежали рядом очень долго, пока Лен не услышал изменившийся ритм дыхания Барри, который наконец заснул. Снарт закрыл глаза и мысленно поблагодарил Бога за то, что он чудом привел Барри в его жизнь, несмотря на не совсем нормальные обстоятельства.  
Он улыбнулся, вспоминая их первую встречу.  
  
— Ты всегда будешь счастлив со мной… всегда.  
  
Барри слабо вздохнул, и Лен услышал ласковое: «я тоже».


End file.
